


Restoring A Heart

by Gemstarzah



Series: Elrond's Hearts [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Giant Spiders, Healing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Old Friends, War, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gemstarzah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crown Prince Nova of Mirkwood suddenly shows up in Rivendell, Elrond finds himself headed to Mirkwood. There he meets Nova's little brother, and feels a lightness he's not felt since Celebrian left for the Grey Havens. Can Legolas help Elrond's heart to heal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this before I dared shoot it at the public!

It had been quite some time since he’d seen anyone from Mirkwood coming his way. The last time he had been there, it had been to help Thranduil after the attack of the fire drake, Smaug. Quite some time he had spent healing Thranduil’s face. It had proven impossible to completely heal, even for him, Elrond of Imladris, known to be one of the best healers in Aman.

 With some help however, he’d been able to help Thranduil to hide the scarring, not to mention his almost completely blind eye from sight, since he knew how much of a blight scarring was for his kin. He had done more than he normally would have for his friend, but that was something good friends did.

 Now though it had been several hundred years since he had left his friend’s side, and he did miss him, as well as the others in his family. Or what remained anyway, of the Elven-king’s family. His wife, Maele had been trapped by Smaug when the fire drake was taking over Eridor, who had been about to eat her. Thranduil had managed to get between her and the drake at one point, but the drake had sent him flying across the room with one foot before breathing fire after him, fire aimed at the damage his talons had already done.

 When Thranduil had been brought to him after the battle with the fire drake, Prince Nova having explained what he could once he’s brought his father to the healers’ wing, and directly to Elrond, Elrond had gotten to work. Were it not for Vilya, Elrond knew he would have fainted from exhaustion several times while trying to help his friend in every way he could possibly. He had been so determined to heal that scarring until it was gone.

 Maele had never been found after that fateful day. Like several other elven women who had gone missing during the drake’s attack no sign was found of her. It was assumed the drake had taken them back to his lair in the Lonely Mountain, and no one had wanted to give chase after the mighty beast. Elladan and Elrohir, alongside Nova had wanted to go after the drake, but Elrond and the others had forbidden it as any attempt would have led only to death.

  _I failed him,_ he thought to himself as he worked through more paperwork which Erestor had brought to him.

 The paperwork he had been looking at bored him. Ever since Celebrian had left him to sail for Valinor, there had been so very little for Elrond to hold onto, other than his three children. It had broken his heart when she had decided that their union was over and that she was leaving. He had had no say in the matter, and it had been her mother who had told him of her daughters’ choice.

 Galadriel had even gone so far in her own grief over her daughters’ choice to leave, to initially blame Elrond himself for causing it. They had had quite the argument over what had happened until the twins and Celeborn stepped in to separate them. Celeborn had later come to see him, while he was quite upset and explained why Galadriel was really furious.

 He remembered the time when he had been kicked out of the healers’ wing, his healers wing, quite well due to Celebrian’s wishes.

* * *

 

 Elrond paced outside the healers’ room where he knew Celebrian was, waiting for a healer to say something to him. Not being about to be near her at the moment was trying at best. He just could not understand why his wife, of all people, should be afraid of him.

 After what seemed like hours of waiting, one of the healers came out.

 "What's going on in there?" Elrond demanded, rather short tempered at the moment. Him, being irate was not a good thing.

 The healer grimaced. "I don't quite know how to tell you this, Lord Elrond..."

 "Just spit it out."

 The woman seemed rather sympathetic in expression as she next spoke. "Lady Celebrian told us that one of the orcs... it..." she swallowed. "It... forced itself on her."

 Elrond's pupil’s narrows to black slits in his eyes. "It what? You can't be serious!"

 "It's true, My Lord. We have checked to see if she's injured internally in that area and she has been. Only such a thing could cause such wounds in that part of her. She's asking we allow no men in her room. Else I would let you see her."

 Elrond cursed, quite profusely at that one. Something he was not known to do.

 "What's going on here?" a male voice sounded as Erestor came down the hallway. He seemed to take one look at Elrond when he reached them, and then pulled Elrond away. "Come, my friend, you should take your anger elsewhere."

 "You don't know what I just got told, Erestor," Elrond replied, pulling himself free. "Leave me be." He then stalked off, heading out into the gardens, to spend some time alone. He needed to pull himself together.

 

* * *

 

 Staying away from her had been hard. When she had left, he had not been able to watch her leave for Lothlórien. He had been beside himself with guilt though Erestor and the others all said he’d done all he could for her given the circumstances.

  _Erestor said I didn’t come out once from my room for over two weeks,_ he thought. He knew he had not felt that he could face anyone after what happened to his love. It had taken a surprise visit from Thranduil to get him out, though he later learnt that had been planned by Glorfindel.

 Now though he was struggling once more with his life. Starting to question why he was the one left with the burden of a love gone across the seas, never to be with him again, never to touch him again.

 So stuck in his reverie, he did not hear the knock on the door, or the elf coming into his study.

 “Prince Nova is here, Lord Elrond.”


	2. Interruption, Unwanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for the beta reading!

The grey eyes snapped up at the voice, as Elrond wondered who had dared to come into his study without being asked to enter by him. It was Erestor? _Erestor never does that!_ He frowned. 

“You’d better have a good reason for just coming in without knocking first, Erestor.” Being his advisor, Elrond should not have to remind Erestor about that rule, and yet, Erestor had entered without permission. _Why?_ That was certainly not like him at all. Of all the people in Imladris, he was the least expected to do this. 

“I did knock, but you did not hear me, Elrond. A habit you seem to have formed. This is not the first time you’ve failed to answer someone knocking on the door. People are starting to wonder about you,” Erestor began, not seeming bothered by Elrond’s sharp tongue, but then it took quite a bit to cause the dark haired elf to react to anything. 

Elrond rolled his eyes. _You’re not the one who had their heart ripped in two because of orcs._ He knew Erestor knew what had happened to Celebrían, though it had certainly taken Elrond quite some time to tell Erestor about that one, but still he should know better than to just come in because Elrond hadn’t answered. “What did you want?” He couldn’t get the sharpness out of his voice right now. _I just want to be left alone!_

 “Prince Nova has arrived, Elrond, with quite a few guards. He’s already been welcomed, and been shown to his chambers for the time he’s here.”

  _Nova?_ He was a bit surprised at that one indeed. _What is the Crown Prince of Mirkwood doing here?_ This was unexpected news. “Did he say why?”

 “Only that Thranduil sent him with a message for you. I asked if I could pass it on, since you were not likely to want to talk to...” Erestor stopped at the annoyed gaze Elrond was giving him at that.

  _He’s making excuses for me?_ Elrond sure did not like that. It was not something that was necessary in the slightest in his eyes. “Do not make excuses for me when it comes to those elves! I will always have time for those my old friend sends here!” This time there was anger in his voice. Erestor knew how fond of Thranduil and his sons’ Elrond was. They were all quite good friends, and Nova had come to stay here for a white once. Elrond had found him quite easy to get to know. The younger son, Legolas, was meant to be coming at some point soon.

 Elrond really was not thrilled at the moment. The one thing that he did not like about what Erestor had done, it was that he had made him, Elrond, seem weak in front of one of his friends sons. _How many times have I gone off to fight when you’ve been here keeping an eye on things?_ He was not a weak leader, and that was something he was very aware of.

 This time Erestor looked at the ground for a moment. “Wait just a moment, Elrond, I did not for a moment say anything about what’s going on here. I just said that you had other matters to attend to.”

 “I’ll bet everyone else who was there knew what you really meant,” Elrond replied. Even if Nova had been fooled by those words, he knew the others in Imladris would not have been. The elfling only needed to ask one other person and he would know what really went on here.

 “At least the young prince does not know what’s going on here,” Erestor replied.

 Elrond shook his head. It was not something he was able to believe all that easily. Not after what Glorfindel had done some time ago by getting Thranduil to come and visit behind Elrond’s back like that. “How can we be sure of that? Do you not think Thranduil may have told him after that little stunt Glorfindel pulled behind my back to get him here?”

 Thranduil having been here with his family had been but a bittersweet moment in Elrond’s long years. He had been pleased to see his old friend, yes, but seeing Maele back then had not been easy for him. That had not been long after Celebrían had left for the Grey Havens. Seeing his friend so happy had helped a little, despite the painful throb that had grown inside him while Maele was around. At least he had somewhat been able to help Thranduil when Maele had vanished. Seeing his friend hurting from losing her had not been something easy for him to witness at all.

 “Let him know that I will greet him at dinner,” Elrond replied. He knew it was getting close to time for the evening meal after all, though time had seemed to drag on as he worked through all the paperwork. Besides, he would have to freshen up a bit since they had a guest, not that he would not have even if there were no guests.

 Erestor nodded. “You wish to be alone until then?”

 Elrond nodded. “Were Elladan and Elrohir with him?”

 “They were, travelling back with him yes, but something came up along the way, thanks to a group of Dunedain they met coming here. The two of them went with them to help out.”

 Elrond sighed. That was like his sons indeed. They had a habit of heading off with the Dunedain whenever they met them. He knew they would come back when they could, but not a moment sooner.

 “You may go.”

 He knew he would get up soon to go and get himself all refreshed once more. He would do as best he could to seem interested in what Nova had to say to him, at the very least. 


	3. What brought you here Nova?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for the beta reading!

He knew that dinner would take some time tonight, considering they had a guest. If it was one thing Imladris was known for, it was making sure that guests were well looked after while they stayed no matter how long it happened to be. _I really hope no more dwarves are brought this way_. It had been a challenge indeed feeding the dwarves that had been heading for Erebor. He hadn’t minded the halfling that had been amongst them quite as much. _I wonder how Bilbo is doing amongst all those dwarves._

Now was not the time to think about the group that had left without Gandalf, who’d hurried after them not long after. No, he had a guest to deal with, and one who he knew quite well by now. By now he was heading down to join the others where they would be waiting for the feast he knew Erestor would have sorted out in his stead. _Useful having him around as much as he sometimes irks me._

 It did not take him long to reach where the others all were, knowing all his closer friends would be there at the very least. Not to mention Arwen would be, and she was the only one of his children at home right now. He knew though that Nova had been seeing someone else who lived amongst his people, and no doubt she might be there as well.

 Iswen was in all truth Erestor’s niece, but he had raised her after his sister and her mate were killed by orcs. It was because Erestor held the role of being Elrond’s advisor that Iswen also lived in Elrond’s home. He knew Iswen and Arwen had become quite good friends.

 Of course the moment he entered the large chamber Erestor noticed him. He could see Nova talking with Iswen, as he’d thought. _I wonder when there will be talk of her joining Nova in his home-land?_ One day he knew that would happen, but perhaps not for some time yet. He knew Erestor would be keeping an eye on those two at the moment. That at least left him free to think about what was going on at the moment. It had been some time since he had been at one of these gatherings.

  _Why should I be here if there is nothing really here for me?_ He thought. Then he saw Arwen smiling in his direction and he knew it was mainly his children that kept him from fading at times. _I need something more than just them_. When they were not there, he certainly struggled to keep himself as he should be, as others saw him. Unfortunately, as soon as he sat down next to Erestor, the Woodland Prince noticed he had joined them, and turned toward him.

 He knew that now he would really have to pay attention and see what the young prince wanted this time he was here. There was no chance this was merely a pleasure trip, since no warning had been sent in advance of the young prince’s arrival.

 “I apologise for not greeting you sooner, Nova,” he said finally. “I have been very busy this day.”

 Nova smiled. “No one knew I was coming, Lord Elrond. There is nothing to apologise for on your part. If anyone should, it should be me. I should have sent a message ahead, but there was no time.”

 “What is going on in the Woodland Realm?” Elrond asked. If there was no time to send a messenger, then something clearly was going on there. He could only hope that Thranduil was alright, since it was rare that he sent one of his sons out here these days.

 “My father and brother are both fine, but it seems that my father wishes to head towards Erebor,” Nova replied. “He sent me here in the hope that you would be able to help him. You see, Smaug has awoken, and for the moment seems to be attacking Laketown. You can imagine that is not the problem when it comes to my father. No, he is more concerned with the aftermath, should the fire-drake be slain somehow. I know my father wishes to recover from Erebor the things that belong to my people, and I have the feeling he asked me to come to you because of this.”

 Nova paused as the food was brought out, and took what he wanted.

 “Go on,” Elrond replied, as he got some food for himself. He did not like where this was going. Why was Thranduil so obsessed over treasure, when people’s lives were coming to their end at the talons of the drake that had taken Maele from him? Elrond remembered the devastation the drake had caused the Woodland Realm. _What if Smaug is victorious? Surely he’ll turn his rage against Thranduil too._

 “My adar hopes that you will help him to reclaim what is his, what the dwarves stole from our people back in the early years of this Age.”

 There was something in the younger elf’s voice that made Elrond a little wary. “You do not seem as though you agree, or that you think I may not be interested in helping him.” Elrond sighed. “I told your father that so long as I lived, I would help him where I could. Though I do not agree with this quest of his, for stealing from the dwarves will only make things worse, I will not break my promise to him.” He sighed. “In the morning I will discuss this with Glorfindel, and we will sort out what elves we can send. I will come myself, Erestor can handle here in my absence.”

 Perhaps the trip out to the Woodland Realm was something he needed. He paused. “What of the dwarves that came your way? They would have passed through to get to Erebor...”

 “My adar offered them help, but the leader of them refused. Needless to say, they won’t be welcomed back into our land.”

 Elrond sighed. “Somehow that does not surprise me. I met the same arrogance out of their little leader when they arrived here with Gandalf. Thorin is exceptionally stubborn for a dwarf when it comes to talking to our kin.”

 At that, Nova laughed. “Stubborn might just be an understatement when it comes to that particular Naugrim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Adar – father  
> Naugrim - dwarf


	4. Strategy Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Wynja2007 for the help

The next morning, Elrond soon had Glorfindel and Erestor join him in his study. They needed to discuss why Nova was here, and what they could do for him. Of the three, only Elrond knew why Nova was here completely, which was why he’d asked the other two to join him that morning.

 “I guess you’re both wondering why Nova suddenly showed up without warning,” he began.

 “Yes, it’s not like them to send no word ahead of a visit here,” Erestor replied. “He would say nothing of it, and not even Iswen has he told anything about his reason for coming here. It is as though there is some great secret about this visit.” He was frowning, it seemed he did not like not knowing what was going on at all.

 “You called us here because you know the reason, didn’t you, Elrond?” Glorfindel asked, watching Elrond carefully.

 The constantly watching blond elf’s gaze was rather unsettling for Elrond. “I do, and there was good reason for him not to want to tell anyone before me,” Elrond replied. “My family and his are very close after all. Thranduil and I have been friends a very long time. He brings news that the dwarves, and Bilbo have passed through the Woodland Realm, and that accursed fire-drake, Smaug has been awoken.”

 Glorfindel grimaced. He knew all too well what had happened the last time that particular drake had been seen wreaking havoc upon Middle Earth. “This is not good. That drake is too powerful.”

 “It is said that his attention is for the moment, centered on Laketown and its immediate surroundings. Thranduil has chosen not to help the humans who live down there. No, he has turned his eye toward reclaiming what Thorin’s people apparently stole from him, but he knows that doing so is going to become dangerous, should Smaug fall. That is why he has sent young Nova here, to ask me for assistance.”

 “I’m assuming his people have not recovered from the time when Smaug attacked?” Glorfindel asked.

 “I would assume not,” Elrond replied. “Though I am willing to help, I will not enter Erebor if Smaug is slain. I will not fight against those dwarves, even if Thranduil were to ask. I would rather stay behind and help Nova while Thranduil heads off after whatever it is he wants back from the dwarves.

 Erestor smiled. “I see what you’re thinking of Elrond. What if you and Glorfindel travel over there with whoever is willing to go? I can stay here and keep an eye on things while you’re gone, it is no big deal.”

 “Only if when I get back, you take some time off. You’ve been doing far too much more than you should be, and I too little,” Elrond replied. He did not want Erestor getting too stressed out from all of the work that was being done.

 “Perhaps this trip into the Woodland Realm is what you need to get back on your feet, Elrond,” Erestor replied. “Depends on what you’re like when you return as to whether I take that time off or not, alright?” Everyone knew he did not like taking time off. “From now until them, I will look after Rivendell, that leaves you free to plan.”

 Elrond sighed. Erestor could be infuriatingly stubborn on the topic of taking time for himself. Sometimes Erestr could be extremely hard to reason with, even for Elrond himself. “Very well,” he replied. _Some way or another I will see to it that you take a break_ , he thought. “I will let Nova know what we’ve decided. Glorfindel, I’ll leave you with the role of sorting out the role of who is coming with us on this rather silly quest Thranduil wants.”

 The golden haired Balrog slayer nodded. “I will be back before the day is out to tell you.”

 Elrond nodded. “Very well.” He looked over at Erestor. “Could you let Nova know that I’d like a word? I daresay he’ll be out in the garden.” That had been Nova’s favorite place to be during the half year he had spent here every so often back when he was several centuries younger.

  A moment later, Elrond was alone once more in his study, and while he had the chance he started to look through the paperwork piled up on his desk. Some perhaps he would be able to get done. _Even if I locked it away, I know Erestor would find and deal with it before I get back._ He would rather leave as little as he could lying around for Erestor to find.

  Soon he heard someone knocking on his door.

 “Come in,” he called, smiling when he saw that it was indeed Nova.

 “You asked to talk to me, Lord Elrond?”

 “I did. I’ve spoken to Erestor and Glorfindel about why you came. The three of us decided that Glorfindel and I will come to help your people. There will be other warriors coming, how many depends on who is willing. I will not join Thranduil in claiming back whatever the dwarves took from him. I would rather stay in the city and help you when you need it while your father is away and busy, if that is alright.”

 Nova grinned. “That I would certainly not mind,” he replied. “I am sure adar will be pleased as well that you’ve come at least. I know Legolas will be happy to see you as well. He’s always asking when you’ll next visit, or at least he used to, while he was still elfling. I’m sure that has not changed though.”

 Elrond chuckled. “We’ve all become rather close.” He paused. “Speaking of people getting rather close to each other, have you told Thranduil about Iswen yet?”

 Nova went a little red. “Yes I have, and that is something I should talk to Erestor about,” he replied. “At least my father does not disapprove of her.”

 Elrond smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. Erestor should not be a problem for you. Good luck though, for he’s certainly one stubborn elf when it comes to her, and she’s not even his daughter, rather his niece.”

 Nova chuckled. “I’ll be fine, Elrond really. I better go talk to him.”

 “Go on then.”

 Yes it seemed that going to the Woodland Realm was a good thing. He was already in lighter spirits just from talking to the young prince, bizaar as that was. 


	5. On the Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THank you Wynja2007 for the beta reading!

The next morning the valley of Imladris was very busy. At least one hundred and fifty elves, excluding the Sindar from the Woodland Realm, were moving about, gathering what they needed. Elrond was amongst those down in the armour room, pulling his own silver edged copper armour on. Though it had been a while since he’d worn it, it was not so uncommon sight as once it had been. There had been orcs near his borders every so often, and he usually led his warriors out to handle them. After all, he knew it was his ring they’d be after if they managed to get in.

  _I don’t know how many of them I've killed near the entrance to this valley,_ he thought. It was getting ridiculous. Perhaps going away like this would give his people some reprieve from having to deal with the vile brutes. _They deserve the deaths they’ve been given._ He was always willing to punish the brutes, after they had taken Celebrían from him. That was something he would never be able to forget. _No, don’t think of her now, Elrond!_ He scolded himself. _You need to focus on what is going on now. Your friend needs your help!_

 Elrond smiled though as he tightened the last of his armour, before heading over to collect his sword and bow. _Who knows which I will have more use for while we are away?_

While he had had some time to himself the day before after speaking with Nova, he had done as much of that paperwork as he could. He knew he’d come back to having very little to do when it came to that, if Erestor wasn’t completely bombarded by the extra work he had taken on in Elrond’s absence.

 Arwen had told him that sometime soon she planned on heading out to visit Galadriel and the others in Lothlórien, but she was not sure when, only that there was a chance he may not be here when he returned. He knew she would stay safe. So long as Erestor knew she had gone, he was happy.  He turned to head out towards where all the horses that would be going would be waiting in the courtyard.

 Everything had been taken care of overnight for the time that he was away, and he knew Erestor was more than up to the challenge of keeping Imladris in line. Spotting his black horse standing close to Asfaloth, he walked over towards the black stallion. Glorfindel was already settled on Asfaloth, but he had seemed exceptionally eager to be on the move once more.

 “I never seem to be able to beat you,” Elrond commented, as he glanced around to see whether any of his children were around.

 Glorfindel chuckled lightly. “Once you were able to, Elrond. One day you may well be able to do so again. At least you seem to be in a better mood than you were when I saw you the day before yesterday.”

 “I think that may well have to do with what is going on over in the Woodland Realm,” Elrond replied. “Getting away from Imladris seems to be something I've needed.” It felt good that he was able to admit that he needed to get away from his home. He knew he would want to come back soon enough, despite how much easier things were when he was away from al his duties here. For many of those there certainly were.

 Elrond swung up into the saddle as the group of twenty one elves from the Woodland Realm came out, as well as many more from Imladris who were coming. Noticing Erestor had come out as well, Elrond had his horse walk over to him.

 “We will be back as soon as we can be, Erestor, but I am not sure how long this will take.”

 Erestor nodded. “No need to worry, Elrond. Things will be fine here. I daresay those orcs will follow you.”

 Elrond exhaled. “That would not surprise me, no. At least a few in the Woodland Realm know of the trouble we’ve had from them and why. Nova being one who knows but only after I told Thranduil he could tell him.” He had been very careful who he allowed to know about Vilya, because of what the ring was. “I doubt you’ll have any trouble from orcs while I’m gone. They always follow me wherever I go.”

 The stupid brutes had yet to learn that he was not in the habit of travelling alone very often, and when he seldom did he always left under the cover of night.  Otherwise he was usually one elf amongst a score of others, so that he was well protected no matter what came of him. He would always protect Vilya. The ring of air came first, when it came to him.

 Erestor nodded. “Good luck with everything that happens over in the Woodland Realm, Elrond. Who knows what you’ll face in that forest?”

 “Oh I have faced the dangers there before. Giant spiders and of course, more orcs. Nothing I can't handle should there be a need while Thranduil is away with most of his warriors.” Elrond grinned. The spiders, though troublesome, never could last long against the elves who dwelled in that forest. Add Vilya’s power to the mix and the spiders would be forced to flee quite quickly.

 Elrond looked back at the mass of horses behind him. Yes, everyone had found their horse and mounted by now. Glorfindel smiled over at him, Nova now beside him.

 “Time to move,” he muttered, before he turned his horse towards the stone bridges that led out of Imladris. As his horse trotted forward, he glanced back over his shoulder to notice two other elves had now joined Erestor. _When did they get back?_ He recognised his sons standing beside his councillor. _I would have liked to speak with them before I left. That is a shame indeed._ Now that he was on the move, it would be too troublesome to turn back to talk to them. At least he knew his sons would help Erestor where they could. Elrohir also seemed to have taken an interest in healing as well, and was quite good too. 


	6. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja20007 once more.

Elrond smiled as several weeks later, he saw the massive forest that was coming into his sight. As they closed in on the forest edge, Nova seemed to slow his horse down however. “What is it?” Elrond asked, after getting his own mount to slow down once more. What was on the younger elf's mind now that they were close to his home? 

Nova looked over at him. “There have been many spiders of late in the woods harassing my people. Since the dwarves passed through, my father commanded all gates be closed and that no one goes in or out without his permission. While I and the others of my realm are expected, none of you are.”

Elrond winced at the meaning behind the young elf’s words. It seemed that Thranduil had not been certain enough that he could come to pass an order that would allow Elrond and his people to enter the city when they reached the gates. “Is there anything that can be done about that?”

Nova smiled. “I had never thought for a second that you would refuse to help my adar in any way. I’ll send one of the others in ahead of us to let him know that you have come and how many came with you. By the time we get to the gates we should not have a problem. Not even I can overrule my father’s orders to those who watch the gate to the city.” 

Elrond nodded. That seemed to be all that could be done for the moment.  He watched on as Nova signaled for one of his warriors to come up and join him. 

“Go on ahead and find my father. Tell him that Elrond has come and how many came with him to help.” 

The older elf nodded, and then dismounted from his steed, before walking into the shade of one of the trees. Elrond watched as the Sindar paused and without looking above him, leapt up into the air, catching a hold of a branch that was over his head at least three times as high as his height. The Sindar then swung up onto it, ran along the thick branch and out of sight. 

The rest of the company continued into the forest, a bit slower now they were amongst the thick trees. It was not long however before the Sindar who Nova sent ahead called down to them once more. 

“We have a slight issue, Prince Nova.” 

“What is it?” Nova asked, looking up into the tree that the other Sindar was in. 

“The giant spiders are back and are attacking the gate. It has already taken quite some damage and will not hold long. You father will have to lead his troops out soon,” the scout replied. 

Nova cursed. 

Elrond thought for a few moments. This was not a good thing for them to be arriving in the middle of… but perhaps he could help the rest of the young Prince’s people. 

“Nova, lead the way, but do not get too close. I believe I can end this before too many lives are lost,” he said. 

“And how do you intend to do that, Lord Elrond?” the prince asked. 

“With a little help from the air itself.” Elrond smiled. He knew what he was planning on doing. He just hoped that this would work and that few lives as possible were lost before he was able to do what he planned. Vilya was about to be of help to Thranduil and his soldiers. 

Nova nodded, seeming to get the point that he was implying from his words. The wind was quite powerful when it was one’s ally. The prince rode off, leading everyone quickly through the woods, to where a slight ridge overlooked the city, before he halted once more. Elrond moved up beside him on his black horse, looking down at the mass of spiders attacking the city. There were elves amongst the horrendous beasts now, fighting to defend the city. 

Murmuring words in Sindarin under his breath, his finger where Vilya rested gleamed with a pale sapphire blue light as a savage wind raged through the gathered elves with him and started to hurl the spiders up into the air. Elrond kept murmuring as the last spider was lifted into the air, and then the spiders seemed to be thrown into the distance by something unseen. 

“Now they will threaten the city no more for some time. I do not think they will come back any time soon, for I will do that again to them.” Elrond smiled at Nova. Now the city was safe and he could see the Sindarin elves retreating to behind the gate once more. 

“We better get down there.” Nova grinned, before getting his mount moving once more. “Don’t want to miss the gates being open once more. That would be tiresome.” 

The large host of elves hurried towards the gates, and just as they were about to close, Elrond heard a male voice calling out. 

“Adar! Look! Nova’s back! And look! He’s brought company!” 

 _Is that Legolas who’s spotted us?_ If so the younger son of Thranduil sounded like he had fully grown up by now. That was something that surprised Elrond in a way. _Has it truly been that long since I was last here?_

 “Open the gate!” came the command from Thranduil.

 The gates swung open once more, allowing all of the coming elves entrance into the city. Elrond stayed beside Nova as he entered, with Glorfindel on the other side. It was Glorfindel’s appearance that caused many of the Sindar to gasp and stare at the blond elf. It seemed Glorfindel’s reputation preceded him.

 Elrond slowed his horse to a walk as he neared where Thranduil stood next to a young archer that could only be Prince Legolas. Well, he knew the best thing to say to him as a greeting. Elrond grinned as he looked down at his old friend, knowing this was something that would make him laugh.

 “Not the first time I’ve had to save your life, Thranduil.”


	7. Reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Wynja2007 for the beta reading

Thranduil snorted at Elrond's words. “We had no way to know that you would indeed be coming, mellon-nin. No one thought to send word ahead.” At this last point his gaze shifted to his eldest son. 

“Nay adar. I did send one of our people in ahead of us when we reached the border of the forest while the rest of us followed a bit slower behind. It was then we heard of the spiders attacking the gates, and hurried on,” Nova replied.

 “You would doubt that I would come to help you, old friend?” Elrond asked. That had stung a bit, considering he had always helped the Sindar when there was a need for him. Thranduil was such a close friend, and he found it a bit insulting that Thranduil would doubt him. Elrond sighed. This was not the sort of greeting that he would have expected. 

He was also uncomfortably aware of the younger Prince’s eyes constantly watching him, as he swung down from his mount’s saddle. _Why is Legolas staring at me?_ That hardly seemed to be appropriate of the young prince.

 “I will say this much now, Thranduil, I will not join you in attacking Erebor. I will not fight against those I once welcomed into Rivendell. Though the rest of the elves who came with me shall fight, and aid you I will not. When the time comes for all of you to head for Erebor, Glorfindel will command them.”

 Elrond kept his eyes on Thranduil, waiting to see how that news would be received. He knew Thranduil would have expected him to come with him. Not to mention he was trying to ignore Legolas’ unceasing staring.

 If anything, the only reaction to his words was Tharanduil’s pupils thinning a bit. Not to mention the voice that came out was a little cold. “Then why did you bother to come yourself?”

 Elrond of course, was not bothered by that tone of voice in the slightest. He knew Thranduil was merely confused as to why he would not fight, and annoyed that he had dared to say so to his face out in public like this. “Without you here, who is Nova meant to ask when he is unsure of what to do? He told me that you will go to Erebor yourself. That is why I came, so that should he be in need of help, I will be able to guide him.”

 Thranduil snorted. “I would not leave my son in charge of my kingdom if I did not think that he was ready to do so, Elrond.” He paused, seeming to be somewhat insulted by Elrond, even if he was only acting. “I think this is not a discussion for out here though.” He turned his eyes away from Elrond. “Come, Nova, Legolas.” The Sindar looked over his shoulder. “You remember where you stayed last time you were here, Elrond? You can use the same room again.”

 Elrond did indeed remember. The room had been good that he had had. Certainly much more like home was. He would be comfortable enough in there. So long as he got some time to himself at least. He knew that he would be able to find some time somewhere while Thranduil was not there. Surely by now Nova was trained enough, but he’d meant what he had said, he would help Nova should the need arise.

 When he’d first founded Rivendell with Celeborn’s help, he had certainly been grateful for the helped that he’d gotten. He knew what it felt like to not know where to turn with something that had been suggested. Now though, Thanks to all the help Celeborn had given him, Imladris flourished and had a good leader who looked after his people. Elrond knew he had learnt much from Celeborn, and, later, Gil-Galad, short as that had been.

  _I made many mistakes when I was only new to the role, and I was grateful when Celeborn was able to step in and help me to fix the mistakes._ Never had Celeborn simply pushed him aside so he could deal with the problem himself. _All leaders have someone to help them in the early years._ Even now, many years later, he sometimes still spoke to Celeborn of things that happened. The two of them had remained very good friends, even with the addition of Elrond marrying Celeborn’s daughter.

  _I know Galadriel blames me for allowing those orcs to cause Celebrían to cross the sea, but I know Celeborn at least does not. He knows my people did all they could before that happened. He knew how badly that hurt me to allow her to leave. Celeborn knew that meant the end of our relationship, at least for Celebrían and I. I am still thankful that nothing changed between Celeborn and I._

 Unknowingly he had walked his way toward the room Thranduil had mentioned, and now opened the door, before he sniffed at the air. He could smell flowers somewhere in the room, or were they outside of its window? It was a nice touch for him at least. He had always liked to be able to smell the flowers here in the green wood while he was staying. They were different to those back in Imladris.

 This room backed onto the palace garden, so he was able to see everything that had gone on in here. Smiling, the Noldor started removing his armour, carefully putting it down before changing into something more comfortable to wear. That done, he stored his armour carefully away, knowing it would not be long before someone came to find him here. Thranduil would leave soon with his army, if Smaug had fallen by now. Pleased, he was, that Glorfindel had come with him. He was certainly a most capable leader. 


	8. Time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bold section that covers mature comment, If you don't want to read it, skip the bolded part!!
> 
> Thank you Wynja2007 for the beta reading!
> 
> Thanks Grey Lynx for pointing out I had the WRONG chapter 8 in here. I've fixed it now...

Elrond exhaled as he looked around the vaguely familiar room. It seemed to be the same as when he last had been here, though he was pleased to see that the blood that had stained the floor during Smaug’s attack on the city had been removed. That was something that would not have been easy to do, but it had been. 

A glance out of the window had him walking over. There was a tall oak tree outside his room, and he could have sworn one of the branches was drooping lower than it should be. He remembered drooping branches some time ago, but back then it had merely been one of Thranduil’s sons, who had still been young elflings looking in the window at the time. 

Now he knew both were grown adults, so if one of them was spying on him while he was getting changed they would be told off. When they were children it hardly mattered as much since usually anything private was generally hidden from sight by the time he saw the branch bending down under them. 

His eyes searched the tree, but to his surprise there were no elves in it. _I know someone was in that tree._ Whoever had been in the tree seemed to be long gone by now; unless they had hidden around the other side where he could not see. Hiding around there was something only a coward would do, and neither of Thranduil’s sons were such. 

Elrond sighed, before he turned toward the door to head out and try and find his way to where he might find Thranduil. Most likely in the throne room; and it took some minutes for him to remember where things were in this palace. Even so, it was not long before he spotted one confused looking Glorfindel in the corridor ahead. 

The balrog slayer was wandering about, looking around as he did. 

“Glorfindel!” Elrond called. 

The other elf ahead spun around at the sound of his voice. “Oh it’s only you, Elrond.” 

 _Only me?_ Elrond blinked at that one. “Did you think me someone else?” He was a bit surprised to say the least at what Glorfindel had said. 

“Yes. Caught one of those two Princes lurking around my doorway,” Glorfindel replied. The golden haired elf shook his head. “Guess I’m going to have to get used to that while I’m here, considering how they all reacted when they spotted me.” 

“Yes, it seems your reputation as a Balrog slayer certainly has reached here,” Elrond replied. It was something he had certainly noticed but he wasn’t concerned over it. Things would work out as they usually did. “They’ll get over it eventually. You’ll just have to put up with it for now.”  He knew Glorfindel would be able to cope with that. “You’ll be heading off toward Erebor sooner than you think anyway.” 

There was no chance that they would have to wait long before that time came. Thanduil would act as soon as he could. The sooner Smaug fell the better. As soon as he did, Elrond knew Thranduil would be mustering his forces and making ready to reclaim what Thror had supposedly kept from him under the Lonely Mountain. Elrond knew he would stand by what he said, he would not leave this city until Thranduil and his warriors were back. 

"What are you doing out here, anyway, Elrond?" Glorfindel asked a few moments later. 

"I was merely heading toward the throne room when I spotted you looking rather lost. I would not be surprised if Thranduil is waiting for you as well, since I told him you're the one commanding our warriors, not I. He was not exactly pleased to hear that I am not going with you all into Erebor." 

"He likely just doesn't understand how you feel about challenging someone who you've eaten with," Glorfindel replied, shaking his head. "I'm sure Nova would have understood why you said that. It's a shame though; you are quite a good warrior." 

"I've seen enough battles, Glorfindel," Elrond replied. He knew that he would rather not have to fight for some time, aside from the occasional group of orcs too close for comfort to Imladris. When his people were threatened, he was more than willingly to draw a sword. Imladris was his priority. 

"I've no doubt you have," Glorfindel replied, "though I've seen quite the handful more than you." 

"That may be so, but the sooner all these troubles depart and let us have peace once more, the better," Elrond replied. “You can’t have seen too many more than me, you’re only two decades older than me, not to mention you spent some time in the halls of Mandos. Had that not happened, you’d still be older than me, and though others might think you’re younger than I, I’d never consider it.” 

He knew there was something returning out there, but he did not know what it was as yet. All he knew was that whatever was stirring somewhere in Middle Earth, it was nothing good. He could only hope it was not Sauron returning to power. That was the last thing their homeland needed. But it did feel like the shadow was growing once more. 

It was something he would have to talk to Galadriel about when he returned home, even though that meant a trip to Lothlórien. She would want to know that he felt it, and perhaps, she did as well. Neither of them would welcome the thought of the Deceiver returning to power. None of the elves have the strength once they did when the Last Alliance defeated Sauron. 

He turned to start walking. “Are you coming or not? I need to get to where Thranduil is, there’s not choice about that.” 

Glorfindel nodded, and started walking; he seemed intent on ignoring all the turning heads as he passed others in the corridors.  Elrond walked fairly quickly through the corridors, now that his memory was back to remembering the way around. This was a palace he certainly knew well. 

For some minutes there was only the silence as they walked, before Elrond slowed down as he approached two tall doors, and nodded at the two Sindarin elves standing guard outside. He did not have to say anything as the two guards merely opened the doors. 

"You are waited for," one said. 

Elrond nodded. He had thought as much. Thranduil would not want to discuss any of what would happen without him being there, or Glorfindel for that matter. After all, Glorfindel was going with Thranduil, and needed to know what was going on. 

Noting that no one was around at the bottom of the room, Elrond looked up towards where the throne was, and saw Thranduil settled there, with several others standing around near him. Two, Elrond recognised as the two princes, but he did not recognize the young red haired elf-woman, nor a fourth blond haired male. 

Swiftly he started up the stairs, not wanting to keep them waiting much longer. The fourth blond male did not seem the warrior sort, nor an archer. Perhaps this was a scout? 

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, Thranduil. Someone got a little lost." 

Thranduil nodded. "Not to worry, this place is confusing for those who have never been here before. I half expected it." The Elven King paused. "This is Tauriel, one of my captains, and Liethalor, a scout who was watching what was going on in Laketown concerning the fire-drake. Liethalor has only just returned minutes ago with news of interest." The king of the Woodland Realm looked toward his scout. "What news did you bring?" 

"It appears that the fire-drake has been defeated, though Laketown's inhabitants were almost all drowned in the process. Caitari, my captain had the rest of our troop help those they could to get out of the water, and have taken them somewhere they can safely recover, out of the route of any orcs, goblins, trolls, or anything else that might find humans something worth consuming." 

"One of our hidden places?" Thranduil asked sharply. "Caitari goes beyond orders helping them. The humans should fend for themselves, not rely on the support of my men." 

Elrond did not like the sound of that. He knew Thranduil would scold this, Caitari, for what happened, and was relieved that he would not witness that. 

"When will you be leaving, adar?" Nova asked, attempting to bring the conversation back on track. 

Thranduil looked straight over at Glorfindel as he answered his son’s question. "We leave an hour after dawn tomorrow."

One night, Elrond thought. That was all his people had to recover from the long journey to this city. "At least your city is well defended while you are away, Thranduil, so long as I remain. You know why." In a way he was worried about that, but he knew there was nothing to be done there. 

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, this city is indeed left in capable hands. You'll look after them, I know."


	9. Friends Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja20007 for the beta reading  
> Thank you Saphira_Bjartskulr for the Kudos!

Elrond sighed as he walked back to his suite. Though he had not looked once at Legolas after entering that throne room, he had been far too aware of the young elf watching him. Really, there was no need for all the staring. _I hope it just has nothing to do with the fact that Glorfindel chose to live in Imladris, more rather that it is because of Glorfindel’s reputation. Legolas has never been to my realm, I have always come here._  

Glorfindel who was walking with him once more through the corridors of the palace. “I suppose someone will have told our warriors when we’re leaving for Erebor.” 

“Yes, no doubt he’ll send Tauriel down to warn them, she’ll likely be getting things ready herself when it comes to his troops.” The coming fighting was not something he liked to discuss, considering the dwarves had been his guests. “Keep them safe, Glorfindel, as much as you can. I’d rather not have to tell families that people have died when we return to Imladris.”

 Glorfindel nodded at his words. "I will do what I can," he replied. "Unless there are many orcs, I do not think there will be much of a fight. Dwarves are easy to dodge and certainly not as fierce, even if they are strong."

 Elrond nodded. “Perhaps so, but I doubt that’s all that you’ll be facing the closer you get to Erebor. Others will want their share of that drake’s treasure, you can be sure of that.” Who knew what was hidden in that abandoned city? At least he could be sure nothing from Rivendell. Unless the dwarves had taken something while they were there, but if so, he wasn't going to do anything about it. They had been guests after all.

 When they got to the place where Elrond had found Glorfindel, he paused. “I will come out in the morning before all of you go. I know that some will die, though if we’re lucky no one does, and I certainly hope that won’t be the last time I see anyone from home leaving here alive and not coming back so...” He sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning, Glorfindel.” At least he could be sure Glorfindel would not be one of the ones who died. Elrond had the feeling there was more to be done when it came to Glorfindel.

 “I think we both do, Elrond.”

 Elrond nodded and headed on. It did not take him long to get back to the room he was using while he stayed here. Someone would come and find him in the morning. One of the many workers here in the palace of the Green Wood. This time, he closed door, locked it, then closed the curtain across the window before he undressed and then went to bed.

 

* * *

 

Morning came and Elrond woke quite early. He knew that the warriors who had come with him were leaving with Thranduil that morning, and he was a bit worried. Perhaps only due to not knowing how things would go until they returned. He sighed, before getting himself out of bed and dressing. That done, he headed out into the corridor.

 He could already hear people moving about, and he knew most of them would be the warriors and archers that were heading out to Erebor. Most other people would not even be awake yet, since it was only just past dawn. For the moment no one seemed to be in the corridor ahead of him. _Someone would have come to find Glorfindel, likely one of the other warriors._ He sighed, as he turned down another corridor, only to see a very familiar figure ahead.

 The golden haired elf turned in his direction as he kept walking towards him. Thranduil.

 “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you wearing armour, Thranduil.” Not even the other day when Elrond arrived had Thranduil been wearing armour when the rest of his people certainly had been. He seemed to have been allowing others to fight in his place. _Glorfindel won’t allow any of that out there._

 Thranduil nodded. “You could say that I’ve not had much need.”

 Elrond nodded. “Yes, I noticed that yesterday. But not to worry, I’m sure there won’t be too much trouble out there that you can’t handle. Don’t think for a second that anyone who stayed back here is in danger. I won’t anything happen.” Especially not when it came to Legolas and Nova. Those two were very much his responsibility now.

 The two of them walked together down to where all of the elves who would fight together at Erebor had gathered.

 Thranduil smiled, when they got down to the waiting warriors.

 “I hope you come back unharmed, adar,” Nova said.

 Elrond was almost straight away aware of Legolas looking at him, before he joined his older brother near his father.

  _Thank you for not staring at me constantly,_ Elrond thought. He looked over at his warriors, before walking over. Not much was he able to think to say to them before they left.

 “Just remember, Glorfindel is in charge of all of you. He won’t lead you astray.” Elrond paused. “Look out for each other and come back with the honour you all deserve for what you are going to do.” That last part sounded wrong to him, since he was very opposed to why they were here in the first place.

 Elrond took a few steps backward, until he was standing next to Nova. Now, the wait for the return of the warriors, as well as two of his closest friends would begin and it was not one he was looking forward to. 


	10. You said What??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond considers killing himself, and Legolas tells him something rather shocking!

For a week or so, all was well for Elrond. He felt much like he once had his normal old self. But now, as things grew on in the days since Thranduil and Glorfindel had left, he was starting to feel the more brooding side of himself coming back out. He tried to keep his mind busy with different things going on in his friends land as much as he could.

Eventually though there was not so much to do, not even helping the healers’ wing could keep him from brooding. _Why do I continue on tormenting myself like this?_ he thought as he walked toward his room once more on a rather cold night. He had never allowed anyone to remove his armour and weapons from his room, since he wanted to know where they were in case they were needed. Now though, that was something that could well have been a mistake. 

 _How easy it would be for me to end my own suffering_ , he thought. No one would even know until they found him dead. He knew that it did not take much to kill, only a mortal wound. Back in his room once more, he looked over at the pile of weapons stacked neatly in one corner. Elrond looked at them, wondering whether he should or not. 

If he did, he knew he would never see Celebrian in the Undying Lands, a place he knew he had every right to go to. He would never see his children again either if he did take his own life. _My people only watch as I suffer._ There was little anyone could do for him when he was overcome by his grief from time to time. Today had certainly been one of those days. 

Not really knowing how or when it had got there, he looked down at the dagger resting in his hand. He knew it was sharp; he’d always kept his various weapons ready to use. He knew that he could do it, but his hand was shaking, the one that held the dagger. There would be no more pain and suffering for him if he did it. His spirit would be free to travel to the Halls of Mandos. Perhaps there he would finally be at peace. 

His hand raised the dagger, eyes looking at it as it glittered in the sunlight. He was uncertain as to whether it was right to do it. _If he did not, was it right of him to allow others to watch him suffer? Did Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir realise how much pain he was in from their mother leaving him here in Aman?_ None of them had said anything for some time about it. 

 _Yes, I hide it as much as I can from them, but really, I would think they’ve seen through me by now._ Arwen in particular should have, since she spent the most time at home with him. _Would she have said anything to her brothers?_  

The temptation was still there in his mind. Another thing he’d be glad to be rid of was Legolas’ constant staring. That was starting to seriously irk him. _He has no reason to constantly stare at me, it’s really rude,_ he thought. _I would have thought more of Thranduil than to allow him to get such a habit._  

The hand got a better grip on that dagger and lifted it. All of a sudden, there was someone else in the room, no one had knocked, and another’s hand had grabbed his. Elrond blinked, thinking he was seeing things. His hand went to move to where he wanted, but the other hand on it stopped him. 

“No, Elrond!” 

He knew the voice behind that command belonged to one of Thranduil’s sons, but it did not matter. He went to move that hand again, but this time, whoever it was fought back against him, trying to take the dagger from him. 

“You don’t want to do this, Elrond!” the voice commanded again. 

 _Can he not leave me to do what I feel is the right thing to do?_ “Why shouldn’t I? There’s no point in making myself suffer day after day.” His voice sounded detached from him, emotionless. 

The younger male voice stayed quite firm as its owner spoke to him once more. “People here in Aman still need you, Elrond. Especially those here in the Woodland Realm and in Imladris! Do you not realise that if you do what you’re thinking you’ll cause a lot of suffering as well?” The hand that did not belong to him, tried to take the dagger from him. 

 _Just let me do this_ , Elrond thought. _Leave me to die and be at peace!_ But now his mind was starting to doubt himself. The Prince was right, much as he did not like accepting it. Too many people would suffer from his death, since so many people back at Imladris cared about him. 

Before he realised it, the hand holding the dagger opened and dropped it, and he saw the hand belonging to the Prince dart out and catch it before it hit his foot. 

“Elrond, look at me,” the Prince said, and he could feel the blue eyes on him. 

Not so willingly, he looked up, and found that it was Legolas looking down at him, and there was unhidden pity in those eyes. The Prince looked rather sadly down at him. 

He was confused by who it was that was here in front of him. _When did he come in here?_ “You again?” Elrond could not believe it was this one and not Nova. Nova it would have been easier to handle. 

“What got into you, Elrond? You promised our father that you’d still be here when he returns. And yet I find you with a dagger in your hand?” 

A glance toward the door made him glad to see it was shut. No one else would see this little... spectacle then. 

“You would never understand what it’s like to lose the one you love, Legolas. I had thought coming here would distract me from the heart break I have lived with for so long. For a while it has, but I know the heartbreak will only come back stronger than ever. You should not have stopped me, it will only happen again.” 

“Unless you find someone else who is willing to care about you the way she did. That is what you once told our father, he told us that.” 

“Who would want me though? Knowing what I have been through?” The idea felt wrong to him. 

“I would.” 


	11. Utter Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this

Elrond was completely surprised by what Legolas had said. Was that why the young elf seemed to stare at him so much? In his mind he could think of no way to answer him. He exhaled, not looking at Legolas for the moment. There had to be some way to answer what had been said, but he was not so sure how he could answer that. 

He had to think of an answer, but how long would he be given. Legolas had answered that he was interested in him, but did the young elf even know what those words could possibly mean? Were he at home in Imladris, he could have avoided Legolas as much as possible. But here, in the Woodland Realm, it was Legolas who had that advantage over him. Trying to avoid the young elf would be very difficult. There would be little he could do to do so, and staying to himself in his room was not something he wanted to do here. 

Nova needed to be able to talk to him when he was needed. That was why Elrond had come in the first place. To be there when Nova needed advice when it came to leading the Sindar here. He knew he had to go on, and not die now. There was a promise that he had to keep, to Thranduil. That he would be here to help his friends’ children in the Elven-King's absence. 

Since he could find no answer to Legolas' words, he chose instead to ask a question. "What do you mean, I would?" Legolas had no idea of the meaning of those words, surely, unlike he did. 

"You asked who would want you after knowing what you've been through," Legolas reminded him. "I know what you have been through, and I do not mind at all. It may not be usual here amongst my people for a male elf to want someone of his own gender, but I have spoken to my father about this. Since I am not his heir, he told me that whoever I choose will not bother him." 

Elrond of course, could not feel so easy about how his friend would react when he found out it was he who Legolas was interested in. "I... do not know what to say." He was utterly confused by the idea. 

Yes, Legolas had grown up into a rather handsome young elf; he felt it was not the wisest of moves to allow such a thing from Legolas. But then, he knew that there was the thought of the immense age gap that was between them. While he knew that usually age was no issue for elves, since they were immortal, he was not so sure that it was a wise move on Legolas’ part. 

“Legolas…” he paused. _How can I tell him this?_ He did not want to cause any offence. “I am not sure that it is a good idea for you to choose me. What of the time we would be apart? You have your duties here as a Prince of the Woodland Realm, and I as Lord of Imladris. You would not be able to be with me often.” 

He knew of course, all too well what it was like to be away from the one who was your mate, when Celebrian left to spend time in Lothlórien, with her family. He had not always been able to go with her. 

“I am not bothered by that thought,” Legolas replied. 

 _You know too little,_ Elrond thought to himself. “Think on it a while, Legolas. As will I, I will come to talk to you about this when I am ready. Until then, please do not stare at me so much. It has been quite unsettling for me when you’ve constantly been doing so.” 

He was still uncomfortable, even now. This was not something he had ever expected to hear from the younger son of Thranduil. He had seen those two growing up all their lives. He knew them not quite as well as Thranduil, but he knew them quite well. If anything, he knew the two princes better than they knew themselves. 

Legolas nodded. “I will.” 

 _Well at least you’ve been polite about it,_ Elrond thought. He, however had not just said as he did to stop Legolas’ behavior. There was a small side to him that told him that having Legolas might not be so bad. It was the larger part of him though, that stopped him. 

The fear of having someone in his heart once more, who could might leave him as Celebrian had. He was afraid of that happening again, he had the feeling he would not be able to survive again should someone else do that to him. _What am I going to do?_  

“I will come to talk to you before your father comes back, Legolas.” He knew that he would be well aware when that was. Glorfindel would send a messenger, even if Thranduil did not. He could count on Glorfindel for that. 

Legolas nodded, said goodbye, and after putting the dagger back on the table in the room, he left the room himself.


	12. Injured Princeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Not once in the several weeks had Nova come to him with a question about what he should do when it came to a council matter here in the forest. As it was, it felt as though he was almost unneeded here in the forest. Therefore when someone knocked on his door one evening, Elrond was a little startled. He knew it would not be Legolas, for Legolas had gone off with a group of archers to see whether any spiders were coming back this way yet. Elrond knew they would be particularly careful, after he had blown them away. For him though, this was a welcome break from Legolas' constant fussing over him. Alas that the group was due back in the morning. 

"Come in," he called. 

He was surprised when it came to who had knocked. Prince Nova was coming into his room, and this was not something he had been expecting at all. Elrond smiled however, pleased to see the prince always he was. 

"Nova." He paused. "What can I do for you, penneth?" 

Nova looked a little uncertain at first as he entered the room, looking over at Elrond as he walked in. 

"I have not come to talk to you about something regarding my home, Elrond. Rather of someone back in Imladris." 

Elrond blinked, surprised. _It’s likely Iswen that he wants to talk to me about_. He wondered why Nova was suddenly bringing that one up. "Please, sit down, Nova. About what from my home did you want to talk about?" He was also quite surprised, and pleased when for once, he was not called Lord Elrond by the young prince. It was certainly about time that Nova realized that when they weren't in public he was more than welcome just to use his first name. 

"I am sure you have noticed that I have been spending a lot of my time with one of the young ladies there, Lady Iswen. I know she is as interested in me as I am in her, but her... father? ... does not seem to be as easy about it as we are. Do you think that will ever change?" 

 _Iswen has not told him that Erestor is her uncle. She must have simply allowed him to believe as he wishes when it comes to the relationship between them._ At this news, he was a bit surprised as well. That was not something that he would have thought her to do. 

"Well, Nova as well as you know her, there is one thing you've not known the whole time. Iswen is not Erestor's daughter. No, my advisor is her uncle, but she has lived with him the majority of her life thus far. Erestor is merely concerned that she should end up with someone she is worthy of. I do not doubt that with time he will come to realise that you are one she is worthy of, as I have done." 

Nova sighed. "That is a thought that seems a long time away," he said. "Erestor watches us like a hawk when I am around her. It's as if he's waiting for me to make a mistake that could give him reason to say no." 

Elrond exhaled. First Legolas admitting he was interested in him, now Nova having trouble with Erestor. Can the matters around love get any more troublesome? He thought back to when he had first met Celebrian, as hard for him as that was, to remember that time due to the painful memories. 

"You may not realise it, Nova, but once I was the one where you are now. You know that once I was married, but am no longer since she sailed for the Grey Havens, not long after Legolas was born. When I first met her, I knew she was the one I wanted back then. There was one problem. Her mother." 

"What happened?" Nova asked. 

"Lady Galadriel is a hard woman to please in no small way. She knew that something was going on between her daughter and myself, and she was keeping quite the firm eye on us when we were together. I knew back then that I would never be worthy of Celebrian, because of what I am, and I still do. Something I did, and I know not what made Lady Galadriel realize that I was worthy of her and she gave me her, despite her dislike of the fact I am only, well, half elven." 

Elrond paused for a few moments. "My point is that you will eventually find that Erestor will accept you. If not, then I will do what I can to convince him to allow it. He might be my advisor, but that does not mean I cannot advise him in return. I have known you since you were born, I know what sort of person you are, and I do not doubt that will ever change. I will talk to Erestor when I return to Imladris about this." 

Nova smiled gratefully and was about to answer when there came a knock on the door once more. 

Elrond flinched at the sound, since it sounded rather urgent. "Come in!" he called, for the second time that hour. What was going on that needed his attention right now? Considering he was already busy, this was extremely ill timed.

 One of the archers who he remembered seeing leaving with Legolas entered. There was a worried expression on the elf's face and he was a little bothered by that.

 "Yes? What is it?" Elrond asked sharply. What had the man so bothered? 

The elf seemed to take a couple of deep breaths before he spoke. _Did he run all the way here?_ "I came to say that we are back, but also that we need your help, Lord Elrond. The other healers are not sure what to do, since one of our number was brought back unconscious." 

Elrond glanced at Nova for a second, before a swift reply came from him. "Of course. Show me." If it was one thing that he could not resist, it was someone who needed healing. There was no surprise in him now that the other healers here had told the archer to come and find him. He was too well known for his healing abilities across Middle Earth. 

The archer looked at Nova. “You may want to come as well my prince.” 

Nova blinked, but nodded, getting to his feet. 

That was something that was not expected for Elrond to hear. Something had not been said at this point, and he could only wonder what had happened to the archer that was as yet unnamed who had been hurt. 

"While we walk, tell me what happened." 

Elrond walked swiftly out of his room, to walk over to where the healers wing was. It would not take him long to reach the place, and he knew when someone was unconscious, he needed to move quickly. 

"We were out on patrol as you sent us, when we were ambushed by a group of orcs. All of us fought well, but one of us got stabbed in the waist by one of their scimitars. At first we thought it was not a serious wound, but that only lasted until he slipped into being unconscious. We have reason to believe it may have been poison, and we hastened back here with him." 

"Has anyone touched that wound since you got him back here?" Elrond asked. 

"No, healers have looked but have not known what to do," the archer replied. 

It was then that they reached the healers wing and Elrond hurried in, easily able to tell where he was needed. There were archers outside the door, all of them having tired, dirt encrusted skin. 

Elrond entered the room and grimaced as he recognised the unconscious elf resting on the bed.


	13. A Healer at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like some feedback on this story guys....  
> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

Not for a second did Elrond pause once he realised it was Legolas who was lying on that bed. It was obvious at least, that he'd been put down carefully, he seemed relaxed at least. This at least he could heal. There had been much worse when it came to things he'd healed in the past. Celebrian had a few injuries from orcs' weapons when she had been found. He remembered those, and in comparison, Legolas' hip was not so bad. 

 _How are we going to keep him lying down while it heals?_ He thought as he asked one of the healers for a few things that he knew he would need. Vilya, he could use to draw any poison out if there were any. 

He glanced over his shoulder at Nova. "I'll let you know when I'm done here. Don't worry, Legolas will be fine." He believed his own words, and he hoped that Nova would as well. No one doubted him when he was dealing with someone who was hurt. Even here it seemed his reputation was very well remembered. 

Someone came back with what he needed. 

"Do you need any help, Lord Elrond?" 

"No, no, I'll be able to get this done on my own. Don't worry about him." 

He would either go and find Nova when this was over with, or he would send someone else, if Legolas  woken by then. He was not expecting Legolas to wake very soon, but he had no way of knowing when he would. "Nova? I'll send word when he wakes. I won't leave here until then." 

"Yes, my Lord." The prince could be heard retreating. All of the healers had gone to do their work elsewhere by now. 

Elrond got to work, first using Vilya to pull anything that should not be in the wound out, be it dirt, or what seemed to be poison coming out of the wound. He had the wind lift the poison and dirt off of Legolas and into a bowl he'd had brought in. He then picked up a cloth that was soaking in a bowl of water that contained athelas and carefully cleaned the cut.

It was now that he could see the extent of the damage that the orc's scimitar had done to Legolas. The cut was deep, but thank the Valar it had not broken any of the bones, despite being able to see them. That made it simply a very deep cut. 

He sighed as he worked on getting that cut clean. It took a while, since it was quite big and deep. He had to rinse the cloth out several times before he was satisfied that it was clean. The longer Legolas stayed unconsicious, the less pain he'd feel. Even if he did not wake up before Elrond was done, he would be able to wake him, or at least he hoped the usual way of waking other elves up would work. 

Why was it, until now, he hadn't really felt anything but annoyance from Legolas' constant babying him? Now though, he was more worried than he let on. Always when Legolas had done something, like making sure he ate, he'd been irritated by the young blond elf, since he wanted to be alone. 

He was aware though, that his feelings were changing when it came to Legolas. Usually he had been more of the parent like figure for the two young princes, but now, he felt that had changed since the night when Legolas caught him with that dagger. It seemed the young prince's words seemed to have affected him more than he had originally considered them to have. 

How would it work out for us? He knew he had his duties in Imladris to return to. Elrond knew, he would remain the lord of Imladris until he sailed, and that time was a long time away. Elrond cleaned his hands once the cut was clean to his satisfaction. Getting the blood off his own hands, so that it would not get into the cleaned wound. 

It was when he was in the middle of carefully sewing the cut closed, that he saw one of Legolas' fingers move. It seemed the princeling was starting to wake up. He could only hope it would take Legolas a while to do so, and that he would be able to finish his work before the prince fully regained his senses. 

He would hate for the prince to suffer through this bit, as he knew it was not safe to get the prince to sleep again for the moment. He needed to keep an eye one him for a bit. Not to mention get him to eat something, considering the appearances of the other archers did not look like they had had an evening meal. To prove his thoughts correct, he heard Legolas' stomach grumbling. 

Elrond smiled. At least that was one thing easily healed. 

He’d just finished when Legolas stirred a bit more, and he sat back, washing his hands quickly once more This would be interesting, to see how Legolas reacted to being in the healers wing of his own home. He hoped it would not be too hard to explain what had happened to him. 

The blue eyes opened and Elrond paused, thinking for a second. 

“Legolas?” he asked softly. The blue eyes locked on him at the sound of his voice. That was a good start. “Do you know where you are?” 

Legolas blinked, looking around. “The healers wing?” he managed to get out, though his voice was very faint. 

“Good.” Elrond sighed. “Your companions were very worried about you, Legolas. As was I, when I was told what happened. The other healers asked for me to come and help them with you.” 

Legolas smiled. “Let me guess… you kicked them all out so you could deal with me on your own.” 

Elrond blinked. How had he worked that out? _I thought he was unconscious._  

“I’ll bet they wouldn’t have liked that much.” 

“Are you hungry?” Elrond asked, changing the subject. Whehter they liked it or not, they had had to obey him. 

“A little,” Legolas replied. 

Elrond nodded and rose, before stepping out of the room and telling a healer that Legolas had woken, and that Nova should be told. 

Returning into the room he frowned. Legolas had sat up and seemed to want to get out of the bed. 

“Oh no you don’t, penneth. You’ve been hurt rather badly. Lie back down!” Elrond commanded in a gentle voice. “You’re not getting out of bed for a few days.”


	14. Matters of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this

“How are you planning on doing that, Elrond?” Legolas asked, and Elrond did not fail to notice the teasing in Legolas’ weak voice. 

 _How would I indeed? He’ll have to wait and see._ “Oh I think I’m more than capable, Legolas. After having to keep an eye on my two sons and daughter, I think I’m more than used to the little schemes young elves try to use to get out of bed when they’re told not to.” 

Legolas lost the cheerful mood at the reminder of his age, though Elrond had not meant to cause any sort of offence by his words. It was more a reminder to the prince that he knew all too well what young elves liked to try. 

“Can I at least move back to my own room? These ones are so cold and breezy.” 

The room that was Legolas’ own was close to the one Elrond was staying in. He would be able to keep a closer eye on the prince were he there. “Only if you let me help you and don’t dare put any weight on that leg!” He knew Legolas might not like that idea, but maybe, after what he’d said a while ago, he might not mind so much if it was him. 

“Why can’t I?” 

Was the reason really not that obvious? Perhaps Legolas had not noticed the little bits of white string in his hip yet. “Because I don’t want to have to redo a single one of the fifteen stitches I’ve just done.” He paused. “We’re not moving until you’ve eaten either. You need some strength back in you.” 

Legolas pouted, which got no reaction from Elrond, other than the elf lord rolling his eyes. _Not going to work on me, penneth, I doubt it would even work on your father._  

“Well, I put up with you constantly making sure I ate, without complaint, didn’t I? Surely you can put up with me doing the same sort of thing when it comes to you.” Besides for him it felt right. It was something he’d gotten used to doing, being a father himself. _I doubt Thranduil would be any different in his spare time._  

“Aside from the irritated looks you keep giving me,” Legolas countered. 

“Aside from that, I never once complained at you though.” 

One of the other healers came in at that point, smiling at Legolas, before she put the tray down and then left once more. 

“Eat, Legolas,” Elrond said gently. He would wait for him to do so before they moved anywhere. 

Legolas gave him a rather sullen look, before he ate a bit. The food was light, things that would not come back up very easily. Elrond sat down in the chair in the room while he waited for Legolas to eat what he could. If it was one thing Legolas looked like he needed, it was a good bath, considering his dirt encrusted skin. 

That was something he would have to help Legolas with, and somehow he had the feeling Legolas likely wouldn’t mind in the slightest. 

Somehow, he had the feeling as well, that he wouldn't mind either. Damn these new feelings, he thought to himself. I may have been with a male elf back in the time before I had Imladris, but really, this is not the time for such things. Especially not with my friends youngest son! 

How was he meant to tell Thranduil about this mess? It was something that he knew would not be easy. Thranduil was not an easy elf to talk to when it came to this sort of thing. He knew he would never have approved if it were any of his children and Thranduil, as well as he knew said Elven-King. 

"Perhaps on the way there, we can stop by the baths? You look like you need one, but perhaps it would be more... prudent for you to bathe in your room for now." 

Legolas sighed. "I can do without until morning, Elrond." 

Elrond frowned immediately at him. That was one thing you never dared to say to a healer when you were hurt. "You will bathe tonight, Legolas. Else you risk that hip getting infected from all the dirt on your body while you're asleep." He paused. "Though to make it a bit easier for you since you're not meant to get those stitches wet, I can help you." 

The words felt like they had come out the wrong way, and, if Legolas realized, then he knew his attempts to stay out of Legolas’ heart were over. He had to turn away quickly as he felt heat in his cheeks. _What is going on with my body at the moment? I hope I turned away before he saw any of that!_ It did not seem to be so though, he could feel Legolas watching him again. 

“Elrond?” 

He turned to look back at the young prince. “Yes?” 

“You’ve thought about what I said haven’t you? Haven’t you kept me waiting long enough? I’ve stopped staring as much as I can. Can you please tell me what you’ve thought of over the last few weeks?” 

 _I think I can tell you in ways other than words,_ he thought. Never had he known Legolas to lie to him, and he had to believe that what Legolas had said was truth. That he wasn’t just leading him on.

 Getting back onto his feet once more, he crossed the small distance between chair and bed, and looked down at him. “Here is my answer,” he murmured, before he leaned down and gave the young archer a gentle but still pointed kiss.

 Legolas’ blue eyes widened at the sudden contact with his own lips, but he did certainly kiss back.

 So, the youngling’s feelings had not faded over the weeks indeed.

 “Couldn’t you have told me sooner?”

 “I was not sure, Legolas. I was still afraid of the idea. But now I realize that I cannot stop what is inevitable, so why try?”

 Legolas’ only answer to that was to pull him back down so he could kiss Elrond again.


	15. End of a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this

It was Elrond who had to end that kiss, for he would certainly rather no one walk in on them at the moment. Elrond smiled at Legolas. “Why don’t we get you back to your chambers so you can get cleaned off?” At least keeping Legolas in bed might be a lot easier now. Now that Legolas knew how he did feel. 

Legolas nodded, and Elrond helped him sit up, letting him sit for a moment in case he was dizzy. Slowly the two of them headed toward Legolas’ room, and Elrond helped the prince undress in the little room he was able to bathe in. Every so often, he paused, to gently kiss Legolas again. 

 _At least I can guide him, and know that he is safe whilst I do,_ Elrond thought. He did not want to think if it had been someone else, Legolas might not have been so safe. With him the Prince would always be safe. Legolas grinned at him, as Elrond helped him down into the bath, and then started helping him wash the dirt from his skin and hair. 

All the while, Elrond was trying not to think just how handsome Legolas really was. That was something proving exceptionally hard while Legolas was naked. Legolas as well muscled as any archer Elrond had ever had to tend to. _Almost, in a way as well muscled as Gil-Galad had been_. He had to push that thought to the back of his mind. Now was not the time to think of his first love. 

No, now there was someone else whom he could share such things with, and he had gone a very long time without another’s touch in that way. Elrond smiled as he worked, making sure Legolas kept those stitches from getting wet, before bending down and carefully lifting Legolas out of the bath with his arms, before helping him onto his feet once more. 

Perhaps it had been Nova’s talk about Iswen that had made Elrond realize how he felt about Legolas. Or perhaps it was seeing Legolas lying there on that bed injured. 

“How do you feel?” Elrond asked, as he helped Legolas over to his bed. 

“Sore, but I will heal quickly enough,” Legolas replied. “Though gladdened as well, since now I know how you feel though it took some time for you to tell me about it.” 

 _Thank the Valar for that,_ Elrond thought. “I wonder how long I’m going to be able to keep you in bed.” He smiled. “I told you I would be able to keep you in bed, and I will, even if I have to watch you constantly.” Something he felt no shame in wanting to do. 

“Not if Nova needs you, Elrond,” Legolas replied, laughter in his eyes. “The promise you made adar is more important.” 

“I would not be pleased if I left to find you out of bed upon my return, Legolas. Should that happen, I will scold you, and that you will not like.” Elrond smiled though once Legolas was tucked into bed. “I will come and see you in the morning, penneth.” 

Elrond gently kissed the young archer’s forehead, before turning to leave. He was tired, having had to work fast to heal Legolas and prevent as much blood-loss as possible. 

He could feel Legolas watching him as he walked back toward his room, and once inside he locked the door. Soon he was in bed and settling down to sleep.

_Well, that went well._


	16. Rings and Alarms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading

The next morning, after he had eaten, Elrond did as he said he would. He went over to Legolas' room, knowing that the young elf had better still be in his bed. For he had not been jesting when he told him he was to stay in bed for now. He felt a certain amount more of protectiveness over the younger elf, now that he had revealed how he felt about Legolas to the young prince. He knew he would be most annoyed if Legolas had dared to get out of bed before he got there. He knew how bad injuries were in that particular place.

 

One of the servants was just coming down the hallway with a tray of food as Elrond knocked on Legolas' door and then went in. The bed was still occupied and the blue eyed elf smiled as he saw Elrond. 

"Did you doubt me?" Legolas asked, his eyes dancing with mirth. 

"I know not to take young elves for their word when I tell them what to do, but perhaps you may be able to prove to me that not all are like my sons were back at your age. I do not know how they became so disobedient." 

There came a knock on Legolas' door and the prince flinched, looking between the door and Elrond in confusion. 

"I do believe that's just a servant bringing you your breakfast, penneth," Elrond murmured. 

Legolas nodded, eyes not leaving Elrond's face for the moment. "Come in!" he called. He seemed a little upset by the word Elrond had used at the end of his sentence to him. 

The servant came in and placed the tray down before leaving once more, shutting the door behind himself. 

“I had to use that word, Legolas. I would rather no-one found out about us just yet,” Elrond murmured. “That does not mean of course that I changed my mind about you. I do not believe I could, melleth.” 

That felt extraordinarily strange calling Legolas by that word. It was a word he had only ever used for two other elves not related to him. First, there had been Gil-Galad, whom he had never shown any trace of disloyalty to, and then later, after his death at the hands of Sauron, Celebrian. 

Even when it came to his own children, especially Arwen, he had often used the term mell-nin, or my dear. Therefore, calling Legolas melleth felt strange for him. It was strange because he had not used the world in scores of years, and because it was Legolas Thranduilion he was talking to. 

“Here.” Elrond shifted the tray so Legolas could eat, while he shifted the blanket off of Legolas’ hip to check the wound that was there. He needed to make sure that the stitches were still stable and holding Legolas’ skin closed.

 His fingers traced gently over the cut, feeling to see if any places were sore, while his eyes remained locked on Legolas’ face watching for any reaction the prince might give if somewhere hurt him when touched. 

It seemed that nowhere was sore, and that pleased him. He had done his work well if that was the case. He did not want to see Legolas in any form of discomfort, well aside from not being allowed out of his bed. That changing for another two days was not going to happen at all. 

There was another knock on the door, and this time he heard Nova’s voice.

 “Hey, muindor, is Elrond in there?” Nova sounded quite frantic about something.

 “Yes, I am, Nova,” Elrond replied, making sure his voice carried toward the door. “I’m just checking that Legolas is recovering as he should be. I will be out in a moment, cunneth.”

  _Is it just me or do things regarding these two brothers happen at the same time?_ He smiled at Legolas. “I will be back soon to check on you again, Legolas.”

 Legolas nodded. “I’ll still be here.”

 If he had any sense in that young mind of his then yes, he certainly would still be here in his bed. Elrond was not one to be ignored when it came to the ways of healers and he knew that. 

Elrond stepped out of the door and looked at Nova. “What has you so frantic, Nova?” he asked as he started towards his room once more. “Come, we will talk in my room.” He would rather not talk to Nova about whatever it was out here in the corridor. _I have the feeling it is something bad that has come up._  

Once inside his room once more, Elrond sat down and motioned for Nova to do the same. “Take a few deep breaths, and then tell me what it is that you want to talk to me about.” He was curious, but he was also worried by Nova’s unease. That alone told him that something was wrong but he was not sure what the matter was at all. 

Nova walked over to sit down and took several breaths of air to get his breathing under control once more. “There are spiders sighted not two days from us here. They are not alone, there are many scores of orcs approaching with them. It was hard enough to get them to stay back for my people when we arrived… and with no soldiers here…” 

“Calm yourself, Nova. It will help no one, with you being so worried about this danger.” Elrond thought for a few moments. “There is a way for us to get the support we need. The warriors I brought from Imladris was only a quarter of the number of warriors I have.” 

“But Imladris is a week awa-“ 

“I know that, Nova, but have you forgotten what I did when we arrived to drive the spiders back. My ring is not only one used for offensive matters, but can be used for others. For instance last night when Legolas was brought in injured, I used to it remove the poison from his wound. I can also use it to send messages on the wind, and help with travel times so that they go faster than normal.” 

“You would call for your warriors?” Nova asked, completely surprised. 

“Yes, and for a friend of mine. Gwahir, Lord of the Eagles. I would send him to where Thranduil is to alert him of the danger in his kingdom. Also to lead my warriors here when they are getting close.” 

Nova’s face lit up, which was rather predictable. “Thank you, Elrond. That is a great relief.” 

“Until my warriors come, I will see what Vilya and I can do about making sure the spiders and orcs do not get inside this city’s walls.” Spiders he certainly had no qualms about fighting, not to mention orcs. 


	17. A Voice on the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Wynja2007 for beta reading this

Erestor sighed as he walked through the corridors, headed for the library once more. He wanted to check that nothing had been left lying about in there lately by some elfling who'd visited it. It was more often the case than not, so he spent a good deal of time putting books back where they belonged. Or rather, that was what he usually did, when Elrond was here to look after the majority of his own duties.

 _I wonder when he will be back here with us. They've been gone several weeks now,_ he thought. _I hope all is well in the Woodland Realm._ He would not be pleased if something had happened there while Elrond was visiting. He stepped out of the main house to walk down the path and paused when he felt the strong wind. Being in a valley, Imladris never had strong winds in it. They always passed over the top of the valley. _Hmm._

Then he remembered the time before when Elrond had used the wind to communicate with him from a distance. It was the same as talking to him face to face except he was not there. The wind carried their words back and forth. And last time, the wind had been as it was now. Fluidly, the advisor turned and hurried back to his own office, entered, shutting the door behind him, and then opened the window, getting a blast of wind in the face as he did.

He sat down on his chair. "Elrond?"

"I can't keep doing this for very long, Erestor. Else those not so friendly realise that Vilya is being used."

He could hear the calm in Elrond's tone, but there was a hint of worry there as well. Not so easy to pick out when he was talking through the wind.

"What is wrong, my friend?"

"I need your help, as well as the rest of our soldiers. Thranduil and his warriors are still away at Erebor, as are those I brought with me here. We have a rather large number of orcs and spiders headed here for the city."

That certainly was not something he had wanted to hear in the slightest. There was one issue with going to help Elrond right now, but he knew it was likely that Elrond had already thought of it. He had to ask to find out however. "You're a week from me, Elrond. How can we possibly get there to help before they attack?"

"There is one other thing I have had Vilya do, and that is give all the horses there greater speed than usual, and greater endurance so you will not need to stop on your way here. There are only about ten here who can fight, and from what I've been told, there are at least two hundred coming at us."

"Have you sent word to Thranduil that his people are in danger?"

"Yes, thanks to Gwaihir. He said he'd get the message to them as soon as possible. I told him to look for Glorfindel, as he would recognise Gwaihir and know something is wrong."

"Not everyone here can leave, Elrond..."

"I need everyone who can fight, Erestor. Even then it may not be enough. Perhaps you could get one of your helpers to run things while you come. Do not allow Arwen to come, though I would be glad if Iswen came.."

"Iswen?" _Why my niece?_

"There is someone here who would like to see her. I'm sure you know who. We need to talk about that as it is. I need to go, there is another scout I can see returning now, and he will have news for me."

"Alright. We will get there as soon as we can. Namaarie Elrond."

The wind died down, and he headed straight out of his office. The lunch meal would soon be upon them, but he needed to find Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond had not been against them coming, just Arwen had to stay here.

After a good few minutes’ walk, he spotted the twins heading towards the dining hall. "Elrohir, Elladan!" he called.

Both of the twins turned around to look at him. Just from the way they were built, Erestor knew which one was which. Elladan had the more slender build of an archer, and Elrohir was stronger, more muscular, due to his skill with a sword. Their faces looked much like their fathers, both raven haired, grey eyed.

"Yes, Erestor?" Elladan asked.

"I just got a message from Elrond," Erestor replied. "I need to speak with both of you now."

Both of the twins seemed startled by their father’s name, but both eagerly nodded.

Erestor turned and walked back to his office, knowing this was not going to be the easiest of discussions to have. He would rather not involve the twins, but he needed their help with gathering the army. He held no high place in that, unlike the twins.

"What does our adar say?" Elrohir asked once they were in the office.

"He needs our help. He's asked me to gather the army together, as well as any ellon willing to fight." Erestor smiled. “So yes, I will be coming with our warriors.” That was something he did not do often, and he was interested in a chance to use his sword to take out a few orcs. Though the arachnids could prove to be a problem, he knew that he would do all he could to protect his Lord. “Therefore I need you two to go down to where our warriors are and alert them to their Lord’s plight.” 

This time there was no time to choose to come or not. Elrond needed every warrior he could get. 

“What of King Thranduil?” Elladan asked. 

“Lord Elrond has sent word to him via Gwaihir the eagle. It will be Glorfindel who realises who is coming before Thranduil though, since he has met Gwaihir before, not Thranduil. I can only hope we will get there in time.” 

The twins nodded. 

“We hope we do as well,” Elladan replied. He exhaled. “We’ll head straight down there.” 

The two twins turned and left. Erestor knew there would be no mischief where they were concerned when it came to the safety of their father. Erestor rose, and went to find his niece, so he could get her to come with him, as well as collect his armour and sword. _Those orcs will not find Thranduil’s Halls easy to breach even before we get there._ Elrond would assuredly make sure they were not breached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Namaarie – Fair winds  
> Ellon – male elf


	18. Updating the two Thranduilion

Elrond smiled once he had finished talking to Erestor.  They would come, he knew they would.  The twins would be glad to have a chance to attack more orcs, even if it meant doing so to defend those here in the Woodland Realm, not to mention their father.

 

Elrond headed to find Nova, and see who that remained could fight.  He knew the Forest River would come in useful, if they could somehow draw the orcs toward it.  Once he had spoken to Nova, then and only then would he be able to go back to Legolas.  Unfortunately as he walked past the door to Legolas’ room he heard laughter, and it sounded like Nova.   _Well, looks like I don’t have to go any further to find him,_ he thought.

 

He was a little surprised that Nova was in there instead of trying to sort out some way to defend his people.  Elrond paused at the door and knocked lightly.

 

“Come in!” Legolas called, and Elrond noticed his voice was much stronger than it had been before Nova had showed up with that ill news for him.

 

Elrond opened the door and entered, smiling lightly.  “Nice to hear you sounding better, Legolas,” he said.  That said, he lost the smile, as he looked at Nova.  “My people will come, Nova.”

 

“What do you mean your people are coming?” Legolas asked.

 

 _Oh so he does not know yet of the trouble that is coming._  That was a slight issue.  He looked between the two of them thinking.  Once he knew what to say he spoke once more.

 

“When I left to talk with Nova earlier, Legolas, he had bad news for me.  It seems that the spiders are coming back, but this time they are not alone.  This time, there are orcs coming as well.  I think I am the reason they come though.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nova asked.

 

“Only a select few know about Vilya, Nova.  Those I trust not to tell anyone else.  I have reason to believe that someone out of the spiders I sent flying through the air when we arrived here must have worked out what hit it.  And that I am the one who has Vilya.  No doubt those foul beasts want the ring for their own mischief.”

 

He looked down at the hand that appeared to be ring-less to those who did not have one of the rings of power but that he knew the Ring of Air rested on one of his fingers.  The place it had been since Gil-Galad had fallen fighting Sauron.   _No, don’t think to back then_ , he scolded himself.  Now was not the time to dwell on the past, even though he had learnt much when he was the Elven-King’s herald.

 

“However, if we can draw the orcs toward the river, as well as any goblins that might be with them, if any, then they may be easily dealt with.  There is a way I have used the river near Imladris before to defend my home, and I believe I can do the same using the Forest River.  We would need for them to be in the river though for it to work.  Spiders though I doubt will be on the ground so they will present another issue entirely.”

 

“Those warriors we have left are archers, Elrond,” Nova replied.  “We are more than used to skewering spiders with our arrows.”

 

“And just how many archers are here?” Elrond asked.

 

“There were only ten in my company,” Legolas replied, sighing.  “Not enough to fend off all those spiders.  We were sent out to try and get rid of a few when I was injured.  We did not manage to do what we had planned very well at all.”

 

“Not to worry about that, Legolas.  I can hold them back, long enough for my men to get here, but it will be close.”  Elrond smiled.  “Believe me, if it’s one thing no one wants to go against, it’s one of the three elven rings.  They are the most powerful of the all, except for the lost ring that Sauron made so over four hundred years ago.”

 

He had seen the advantages of having two of them being used in a battle.  That knowledge would prove valuable now.  He had spent enough time using Vilya that he knew all of its secrets now.

 

“What I need you to do, Nova, is find out where those orcs are now.  If we can lure them to the river, then they will drown not long after they get there.  I will ensure that.”  He remembered the last time he had fought using the water to his advantage, and he had quite enjoyed that.  Perhaps this time, he could make the water that would consume the orcs look like a pack of wargs?  That would startle the orcs indeed.  But it likely wouldn’t work.

 

 Nova nodded.  “I’ll go now and find out what I can.”  He looked at his brother.  “Rest and don’t worry about what is going on.  Everything’s going to be fine.”

 

Legolas nodded, but it was clear to Elrond that Legolas did not believe his brother for a moment.  Elrond looked at the young elf.  “Legolas, look at me.”

 

“What?” Legolas asked as his brother vanished, shutting the door behind him.

 

“We will keep everyone safe.  No orc will set foot inside this city while I am here,” Elrond murmured, before he walked over and kissed Legolas gently.  “I know I will be putting myself in danger by being out there to sort out the orcs, but I have seen the things Vilya can do first hand, back when the Deceiver fell at the bottom of Mount Doom.  We will come out of this victorious, even if I do lose a few of my men in the process.”

 

“I don’t like that idea of you being out there in danger while I am stuck in this bed,” Legolas complained.

 

“You may not be stuck there by then,” Elrond replied.

 


	19. More Warriors

#  Two days later another elf could be seen running back toward the city.  Elrond groaned.  That was the last of the scouts watching for the spiders. 

“As soon as he is inside the walls, close the gates.  Do not let anyone else leave the city unless they have my permission,” he told one of the remaining archers.  Now things are going to get hard, he thought.  Since that scout was back, he knew that the orcs would not be long after him.  Perhaps they would have one more night of peace if they were lucky. 

“Yes, Lord Elrond," the archer replied. 

Elrond turned away, heading to find Legolas.  He'd gotten used to the idea of Legolas wanting him by now, and he'd certainly spent more time than usual talking to the young prince.  Yesterday, he'd removed the stitches he'd put in Legolas' leg, since he'd finished healing from that injury. 

 _Will we ever have some time to spend together?_ he thought as he walked towards the palace once more.   _Every time I sit down to spend some time with him, we get interrupted by some matter!_  He did not even remember Imladris to be so time consuming!  He had gotten to know this place well enough.   _At least my warriors from Imladris will be here soon.  I will not have to fight alone._  Thinking about it for a few moments, he smiled.  The warriors should arrive sometime that night. 

That news made him feel pleased indeed.  He needed his men, and the sooner they got here the better.  Even better, he knew his sons would with them, and having the twins around would make things much easier. 

Spotting someone who was in charge of guest accommodations, he let him know that his warriors should be here soon.  Most would be fine down in the almost completely empty barracks, but that Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir and Iswen would likely prefer not to spend their nights in such a place.  Particularly Iswen, being a woman after all and certainly not one inclined to be in such places.  She was no warrior. 

It was not long before he heard someone else running up behind him, and he turned around to see why the elf was in such a hurry.  He had barely even left the gates behind when the feet could be heard. 

"What is it?" 

"A large group of elves is coming this way.  They look to be from Imladris." 

Elrond could not stop the grin from spreading on his face.  They were here.  His people were here.  That was indeed something he was pleased to hear.  "Well then, you might want to inform the two Princes that they have more guests.  I am sure they will want to greet them.  I will go on ahead." 

He glanced down at what he wore.  Armour.  Well, it was appropriate, given the situation at hand.  No one could possibly chide him for that, and he really would like to see someone try and do so.  No one dared tell him what to do at times like this.  It was well known he was the oldest elf here in Mirkwood at the moment. 

“Yes, my Lord.”  The archer turned and headed away from him. 

Elrond himself walked back toward the gates, telling the warriors there to open the gate and let the warriors in that were coming.  He waited at the top of a set of stairs, just out of sight of the main gates himself.  He was eager to see his family when they arrived, and he hoped that Arwen had heeded his wishes and stayed behind.  This was no place for her. 

Nova and Legolas only just managed to reach him in time before the gates opened once more and horses started to enter the massive courtyard.  Elrond walked out to greet them, followed by the two young Princes.  Nova seemed to be happy though, he'd been grinning when he heard the Imladris warriors were close.  Elrond knew he was thinking about seeing Iswen. 

"Mind on what's going on, Nova," Elrond murmured quietly.  That wiped the grin off of the older prince's face.  He could however understand what was going on in Nova’s head.  It had been a while since he had seen any of his own people. 

Nova stepped forward, since he was the one who ought to greet the warriors, even though it was Elrond who had summoned them.  All of the warriors had stopped now, and Elrond saw that his sons, Erestor and Iswen were in front.  He frowned at the fifth person in front. 

For there, sitting on a horse beside Iswen, was his daughter.   _What by the Valar is Arwen doing here now?  I thought I told them to make sure she stayed home!_  He knew Erestor would have seen to that.  So how did she end up with them here?  He would have to find out about that. 

“Thank you, all of you for coming to help us in this time of need,” Nova said.  “I am sure you’re all weary from your trip here from Imladris.  We have made sure that there are places for all of you to stay while you are here.” 

Elrond smiled slightly, pleased with how Nova had spoken to his friends.  The few archers that had been around now moved forwards to help the warriors with their horses and other things as well. Elrond himself moved toward his family, and was soon engulfed in hugs from Elladan and Elrohir. 

“Adar!” 

 Only when they moved back again, did Arwen hug him a little wary. 

Best to get that issue sorted out as soon as possible.  “And what are you doing here, Arwen?  I thought I told Erestor to make sure you stayed home.  This is no place for you.” 

“I did tell her you did not want her to be here in all the trouble to come, Lord Elrond, but it was Iswen that convinced me to let her come.  She wanted a friend with her for when we’re all busy fighting,” Erestor explained.  “I was no more thrilled than you about Arwen coming.” 

“Yes, and you said as much,” Arwen said.  “I did have a little help though in convincing you.” 

At this the twins both looked down.  Elrond did not fail to notice their reaction to his daughter’s words.  “Well, what is done is done,” he replied.  “Come on, we should all get some rest before those orcs and spiders show up. I know they aren’t far so who knows when they will get here.” 

Nova looked at his brother.  “You go get some sleep, Legolas.  I’ll show them where to go.  You need it the most out of all of us.” 

Legolas gave Nova quite the sullen look. 

Elrond chuckled.  “Come on Legolas.  I agree with your brother on this one.  I know you think you’ve recovered, but I don’t think you fully have.” 

It seemed that Legolas was a lot more willing to listen to him and not Nova.  Legolas nodded, before walking after him out of the sight of the others. 

Only once they were out of hearing range of the others, did Elrond speak again.  “I will not stay tonight.  I should go back to my own room in case one of my people needs me.”  It was something that could easily happen, though he truly hoped that it would not.  That was not something he needed tonight.  “I just hope that does not happen.” 

“You don’t want them knowing, do you?” Legolas asked, looking at the ground as he walked. 

“It’s not that, Legolas.  The twins will work it out pretty quickly, but now is not the time for me to tell them,” Elrond replied.  “They will know soon enough, but the eve of battle is not the time to tell them such things.  They need to rest.  Telling them now would only earn both of us a thousand questions, and that is most unwanted.”

 Legolas nodded, sighing.  “I understand.  You’ll tell them before you leave?” 

He knew when was meant by that.  Before they all went home.  “Yes


	20. Final Plans

Sleep did not come easily to those who were in the Woodland Realm that night.  As early as just before dawn, Elrond was awake, listening to the far off sound of wargs howling.  He knew that meant that the orcs were closing in on the city here, and he started back into the house, though he was surprised to see two other elves up and about.

 His sons.

 "What are you two doing awake so early?" he asked, as he reached them once more. It was not like them to be awake this early.  For him it was normal, particularly when it came to times like this.  It was now that the warrior he had been, oh so long ago, awakened in him.

#  "The wargs have been keeping...." Elrohir began. 

"Us awake for a while ..." Elladan added, continuing the sentence for Elrohir. 

"Now," Elrohir finished.  "They are close aren't they?" 

"Yes.  The noise from them is no trick on the wind’s part," Elrond replied.  "We need to be ready for them.  I have a plan as to how to deal with the orcs, but I am going to be needing help for it.  I believe they are after me, since I hold Vilya." 

The twins' eyes widened in shock at that one.  "Vilya?  Why?" 

Elrond thought quickly back to what he had worked out prior to that morning.  "I believe it is because it is one of the rings of power.  If we can draw them to the Forest River and into it, I can possibly drown a good number of them.  Orcs cannot swim, but I am sure the temptation of my ring will be enough to make them want to cross the river after me." 

“Provided you stay out of range of their arrows,” Elladan replied. 

Elrond snorted at his son's cheeky response.  "I am not some unknowing elfling, Elladan.  I have fought many orcs," he chided him.  Orc arrows were not an issue for him.  They would be easily enough avoided.  "I'd like to see them even get close enough to think they could hit me.  Vilya will be of great use there."  He’d be able to get the ring to simply blow the arrows off course.  “I will see what can be done about finding where they are.” 

That said, he turned and walked toward the gates.  There should be someone there who could explain what was going on to him, where the orcs and spiders were.  No doubt his sons would go and wake the rest of the guards, now that the sun was rising.  He could feel the day warming once more. 

Elrond walked out onto the street, heading down toward the city gates.  The guards there had been keeping watch all night.  If the wargs were close, they would know just how close.  He hoped they would be able to tell him what the situation was.  Unfortunately, he did not get far before he heard the snarling from the wargs and orcs himself.  They were closing in on the city now. 

He looked at one of the Woodland Realm elves that remained near the gates.  “Sound the alarm.  Tell Prince Legolas to get the archers who were with him on spider patrol to meet me here in ten minutes.  I’m going to try something and I need their help should it fail.”  He knew Legolas would defend him should orcs come at him across the Forest River. 

“What are you going to try and do?” the elf asked. 

“No time to explain.  Just go!” Elrond replied.  There was no time if the wargs and orcs were as close as their snarls indicated.  He himself headed swiftly back to his room to get his sword and armor, since he’d left that behind while walking about. 

As soon as that was all on, he headed back the way he came, aware of others moving about in their rooms as well.  He knew that was something that should be expected, considering the noise of the wargs and orcs.  Not so surprising that they were waking up. 

Getting back down to the gate, Elrond saw Legolas and the other nine archers waiting for him, though one or two looked to have only just arrived. 

“So what’s the plan, Lord Elrond?” Legolas asked, looking at him as he joined them after Elrond paused to have a stable-hand bring his horse out.   

“We are all going to head out near the Forest River.  I know it’s me they are after because of something I possess.  There is a clearing close to here at the river, which is big.  I want all of you to hide on this side of the river.  I am going to go across the river and see if I can lure the spiders to that clearing.  If I’m successful you should be able to shoot them so that they end up drowning in the river.” 

One of the other archers grinned.  “I think we can time things so that they do fall in the river, yes.  So long as you get them to want to cross the river, let us deal with drowning those abominations.” 

 _Especially with my help when it comes to making sure those arrows hit, even if they do not seem to be going to hit in the first place,_ Elrond thought.  “Any more questions?” he asked, as he swung up into his horse’s saddle.  “The others will come out as soon as they can to help deal with the orcs and any spiders that somehow manage to get out of the water.  All of you head for the clearing and hide in the trees.  I’ll take a longer route to there and lure in as many orcs and spiders as I can.” 

The river was going to be their best defense indeed.  There were no more questions, so Elrond started off on his way out into the woods.  He was determined to do what he needed to do, and make sure that the spiders came after him. 


	21. So It Begins

Every sense was on edge as the trees closed in silently around him.  Though it was not like him not to have others accompanying him when not somewhere safe, there had been a time, back in the early second age when he had been able to travel on his own.  Back when he was Gil-Galad’s herald. 

Elrond rode resolutely in the direction of the Forest River, and had his black horse cross it much further up than where Legolas and his archers would be waiting to attack the spiders.  The Peredhel listened too, trying to find any sign of warg or orc or spider nearby.  He knew they would be lurking and waiting for him to show up as he should. 

Then he heard it, the keen howling of a warg close at hand and smiled, stopping his horse.  He was right where he wanted to be, in a small clearing where the creatures would see him. 

Murmuring a few words of elvish, he had Vilya activate and cause the wind to carry his scent on the wind, waiting for the wargs and orcs to notice the smell.  He knew there was no chance they would refuse a chance at him. 

It took some time, but eventually out came a warg, with an orc on its back, followed by several others.  Then he heard the sound of movement in the trees and glanced up to see many spiders up there, watching him. 

 _They’ve come, just like I wanted,_ he thought.  Quickly he turned his horse around and the black shot back into the trees.  Carefully, Elrond picked a route to where he knew where the others would be waiting for him.  By now, he knew there would be others waiting hidden amongst the trees on the other side, and not just Legolas and his archers. 

He glanced behind him as the black horse continued to move through the trees.  They were after him alright.  More than once he had to go around a bush to keep something between him and a warg. 

 _Only thing you’re going to catch is death,_ he thought as he rode through the trees.  He knew it was hard for anything to try and outsmart an elf.  Even a half elf like him was hard to catch unaware.  He knew that was mainly due to the many years he’d spent serving a king.   _A thing I will never do again._  Helping a king though, as he was at the moment, he could do.  That was voluntary, and uncommon. 

The river was not far from him now, and his horse started to canter quicker toward the sound of rushing water.  Catching a movement above him and slightly in front Elrond turned his horse, putting a few thick trees between his horse and the spider.  Unfortunately he had to turn again quickly as doing so had put him directly in the path of a fast approaching warg.   _Damn, where did you spring from?_  

He sighed as at last he burst through the trees out into the clearing that was between him and the Forest River. 

His horse sped up as they got to the banks, only slowing to a trot once in the water.  Once they were on the opposite side, Elrond stopped him and turned to face the far side of the broad river.  He was on safe ground now, the Greenwood archers were almost right above him in the trees not far from him. 

He watched as the wargs seemed to halt on the other side of the river, not seeming to want to enter the water.  Overhead, he could spot the spiders eyeing him from trees close to the far bank of the forest.  The orcs were snarling at him, as were the wargs.  None seemed interested in coming after him through the water. 

"If you want my ring, come and claim it!" he called across the river, drawing his sword.  He let Vilya make itself visible on his finger, which happened to be on the hand holding his sword. 

To the orc eyes, he was alone, and he hoped the archers were remaining hidden.  He was acutely aware that his sons were not far behind him with the rest of the Imladris elves.  For the moment he had to remain seeming to be alone. 

An orc snarled and its warg leapt forward into the water, as spiders shot out of the trees above down toward Elrond.  Only for the spiders to be speared by arrows shot out of hidden bows.  Elrond gave a mocking grin to the orcs and wargs making their way across the river, some of them being crushed under the weight of falling spiders.  This was a battle indeed for them to even get near him. 

Elrond backed his horse up into a gap he knew was between Elladan and Elrohir’s horses.  The orcs were slowly starting to climb up onto the bank now, though many were being crushed by drowning spiders. 

“Khila amin!” 

Elrond’s horse cantered out, followed by the majority of Imladris’ army.  Soon, black streaks of orc blood flew through the air as the elves of Imladris started to fight back against them, Elrond leading them into the battle. 

All too soon he was aware of Legolas down on the ground as well, and he had run out of arrows, but he was hacking at spider’s legs, breaking them as he did.  Elrond joined him, leaning over in his saddle to slash at one spider’s narrow middle, the slash cutting the foul creature in half. 

Another warg then met its end from his sword going up though its mouth into its brain.  This was what he had missed for so long.  Fighting made him feel more alive than he had for a very long time.  That was something that pleased him considerably as he continued to fight, occasionally blasting spiders into the air with Vilya’s power.


	22. The Fall of a Hero and Friend

A spray of black blood shot through the air as yet another orc lost its head to Elrond's blade. Even as the field was starting to clear up, aside from the corpses, more orcs came charging out at the large number of elves fighting on the other side of the river. 

Elrond was aware as he fought that Erestor was beside him, and that it was Elladan who kept sending arrows past him. _Now is not the time to scold Elladan for that_  he thought. Once the threat was gone he could do so. But now he was more focused on severing orc heads from necks. That was all he could do. 

The fighting grew on, and a few elves had died against these orcs. _Who trained these brutes?_ They were stronger than the average orc indeed. 

One of the orcs tried running at him, but he simply lowered his sword so that instead of being able to attack him, it got impaled on it. Elrond pulled his sword free and turned his attention toward the next orc coming for him. It felt good, in a way, to be fighting once more, and he had not realised how much he had missed being a part of something like this. Despite the many centuries since the Last Alliance, he was just as strong as ever. 

Just like before, they don't know when to quit, he thought. At some point he lost Erestor in the fight, but he knew his advisor would be fine. Soon he found himself fighting beside Rycanlar, who had been one of the few survivors of the Last Alliance from Imladris, beside himself and Glorfindel. 

Rycanlar seemed to fight as well as any other warrior Elrond had seen, with the same quiet fury that Elrond himself had, and the twins too. _I wonder what the orcs did to him?_ Elrond could not help but wonder for a few moments. 

It was then he slipped on someone’s body, and hit the ground quite hard. The wind was driven out of his lungs, and he coughed, rolling onto his back. Quickly he had to raise his sword, since an orc had seen him slip over and was striking down at him with its weapon. 

“I think not!” Elrond blocked the blade, but being on the ground he could not do much more, since the orc was keeping its body out of striking distance. He grimaced as he continued to block. If another came at him, he would have his hands full, since all his concentration was on blocking that scimitar. 

Then Rycanlar was there again and the lifeless body of the beheaded orc toppled on top of Elrond. Elrond grimaced, and heaved the orc off himself, while Rycanlar kept any other orcs away from him. Now there was orc blood all over him from the dead orc, but there had already been some streaks of it on him from others he had killed, and from being hit by it when others killed orcs around him. 

He turned to thank Rycanlar, only to see one of the orc's kick his friend, Elrond heard the unmistakable crack of a bone breaking, in the back of the knees before hitting him in the back of the head with its weapon. 

"No!" Elrond rushed over there, quickly killing that orc before catching his friend. The younger elf was shaking in fright, and there was unhidden pain in the grey eyes. “Rycanlar!” There was utter horror in Elrond's eyes as he looked at his friend who was held up only by his arms. "Don't die.." 

"Elrond? I... can't..." Rycanlar managed, though he sounded chocked up. "Tell Sylenia... I..." He seemed to struggle for breath for a few moments, only seeming to get weaker. Elrond knew there was nothing he could do at all. With what seemed to be enormous effort, Rycanlar seemed to steady his voice for only a few moments. "Tell her... I love her, and that I will wait for her... Please..." 

"I will." Elrond hugged his friend close, murmuring to him softly in Sindarin, not caring what was going on around him for a few moments. Rycanlar had been one of the few remaining heroes from the Last Alliance. When his friends' body went cold in his arms, Elrond knew his friend was gone. His fea would be walking straight into Mandos’ Halls now, never to be seen again. 

Carefully he put him down on the ground, and closed the staring lifeless eyes. "Goodbye, mellon-nin," he murmured, before turning his attention back to the battle at hand. Now he had even more reason to kill these monsters. 

It was not much longer before he heard a horn ring out that he had been hoping for. Almost everyone stilled, orc and elf alike at the sound, and Elrond turned to look at the ridge above him. There, sitting, one on a white horse, the other on an elk, were two golden haired elves. 

 _Glorfindel! Thranduil!_ It was a relief to see them both back here, and a moment later more elves came following them down into the fight. The elk charged, horns down at the orcs, knocking them down as it moved, Thranduil fighting off any that dared to try and flank him. 

Elrond started to fight again, knowing that now that they have more of the Woodland Realm's elves back with them to fight, this would not last much longer before the orcs fled. Indeed, no more were coming out of the woods to fight. That was something of a relief. The fighting was almost over. 

He knew he would remain until the end, which was something he would not allow to be otherwise. To fight was a thing he knew how to do, just as well as he did when it came to healing matters. His sword continued to kill orcs, though he never strayed far from Rycanlar's body, being unable to leave it alone to be trampled by the orcs. 

When the last orc was down, he found his sons coming to him straight away. 


	23. Aftermath

Elrond was not really that aware of what went on around him for a while after that fight. Rycanlar’s death had numbed him to what was going on. He knew the twins had taken him back to the room he was staying in, but for a long while after that, he just sat there in shock. Unable to believe that one more of his few remaining friends from the early second age was gone forever to the Halls of Mandos. 

He did recall the numbness though, from when Gil-Galad had been slain. It had not completely struck him until Isildur had claimed the One Ring inside Mount Doom. _Think!_ he told himself. _There is nothing you can do for Rycanlar than pass on his words._  He paused. _Not to mention hope that Sylenia does not fade from grief._   

He sighed, getting up. _I need to get moving, doing things. Talking to the others who survived that attack._ Others would need him; he could grieve later, when there was nothing more to be done for those who needed healer’s attention. Something he could readily give. Firstly though, he took off all the blood-splattered armour, grimacing at the stench of the orc blood. It would need cleaning, but now was not the time for that. 

 _I’ll bet my sons get to that before I get back,_ he thought. They had a habit of doing things like that for him when he did not ask. _I best go see Arwen too, she’ll be wondering where I am._  His daughter would likely be wondering whether he was among the living still as well. 

Elrond got moving out of his room, well aware of two identical sets of eyes watching him leave and feet heading straight for his room, but he paid them no heed. He knew it was only his sons going to do as he believed they would. 

He walked swiftly through the halls, knowing where to go to find his daughter. In the Halls of Healing she would be, helping Iswen where she could. Iswen had proved to be a talented elleth when it came to healing matters; he had often helped Sylenia teach her. 

He did blink however when he saw Thranduil sitting down waiting for someone to come over to him. Elrond could see blood on Thranduil and it was not the same colour as an orc’s. Since no one had gone to help the king, and knowing Thranduil would have put his people first, he went over. No one else seemed to be unattended. Though he could see stitches being put in Nova’s arm. Legolas could not be seen. 

 _He’d better be alright!_ Elrond thought vehemently. He knew he would not endure the loss of another lover, as recent as this one had formed. 

“Better late than never, Thranduil,” he said as he reached the king. 

Thranduil frowned. "I can wait, Elrond...” 

Elrond held up a hand. “It looks to me that no one else is waiting for help from a healer, my friend, so I guess you get my help.” He had spotted Arwen and Iswen across the room, tending to, to his surprise, Erestor! “I am not one you can order around in here, mellon-nin. Healing is what I do best, and you know it.” 

Thranduil seemed to choose his next words with care, and there was softness to his voice that was rarely heard. “I heard about your friend, Elrond. I am sorry to hear Rycanlar was lost.” 

“Nothing could have been done to save Rycanlar, Thranduil. He’d been hit across the back of his skull. I only managed to get over there a few moments before he passed into Mandos’ arms. At least there, he is in no pain,” Elrond replied. “All I have to think about now, or rather worry about, is his wife back home.” 

His eyes were searching the wound on Thranduil’s arm. It did not look to be too deep, but it was very dirty. There were other smaller welts too, some days old, that he took to have been from the fighting at Erebor. 

“You could have someone else tell her,” Thranduil replied, before wincing. 

Elrond had caused the wince, having asked Vilya to pull anything that was infecting all Thranduil’s wounds out of them. He had tried to be gentle about it, not speaking again while he checked that wound again. Someone else came over with water and other things he might need. 

“Need some help, adar?” 

Elrond looked up, surprised. It was Arwen who had come over to him. “Does Iswen not need you?” 

“Not at the moment.” Arwen smiled. “Do you?” 

Elrond thought for a few moments for something his daughter would be able to do. “Why don’t you clean the smaller wounds? Then get me some bandages.” 

Arwen grinned. “Of course.” She got to work without another word. 

“What happened to Erestor? I was surprised to see you two dealing with him,” Elrond asked as he started to prepare to do some stitching. “Hold still!” he reprimanded Thranduil when the Sindar flinched away from the needle. 

“Nothing to worry about there, adar. A few small cuts and bruises, but anyone who had any hint of blood on them that wasn’t from an orc was sent here. I’m glad to see you weren’t hurt,” Arwen replied, as she worked. She did not take her eyes off what she was doing. 

“Takes a lot more than sheer numbers to hurt me, Arwen,” Elrond replied. He kept working, aware when she left and then returned. Together the two of them kept working until Thranduil was dealt with. “Take it easy for a few days, Thranduil. Those injuries need to heal and overexerting yourself is the last thing you want to do.” 

Thranduil sighed. “You know how hard that will be.” 

“Just do it somehow, Thranduil. Last thing you need is for any of these to reopen,” Elrond said. He tapped the one near his friend’s knee. “This one in particular.” 


	24. A Discussion

Elrond sighed as he walked towards where he knew Thranduil would be that afternoon. His friend liked to walk in the palace gardens during the afternoons. As he spotted the golden haired elf, he noted that he was not alone. The two golden haired Mirkwood princes were with Thranduil. 

 _I know I need to talk to him and Erestor about Iswen and Nova. Not to mention Legolas and I,_ he thought. _We need to leave for home soon, so I cannot delay it too long. My people will want their lord back sooner rather than later._  

Surely the three of them could work things out with each other regarding those two young elves? There had to be some way to get that to work out. Elrond smiled as Thranduil turned his head slightly towards him. 

For him, it was telling Thranduil about Legolas that bothered him more right now. 

"I never can get to you before you know I'm here, mellyn-nin." Elrond smiled wryly. 

Thranduil chuckled. "Must be something to do with you being one of the Peredhil around here. Not as quiet as any of my people." 

“And yet you know I could easily beat you in a fight, Thranduil.” Elrond chuckled. 

"What brings you?" Thranduil asked. "I know there is something on your mind." 

Nova looked at his brother. "Come on Legolas. You still owe me a rematch." 

Legolas chuckled and the two young elves headed off. The two older elves watched them go. 

A shame he would not be able to watch that little fight between the two princes. He knew they were quite evenly matched in skill despite Nova being a good fifty years older than Legolas was. 

He knew now was the time to talk about Nova and Iswen. There was no avoiding the subject now. "There is something to be discussed, Thranduil, between Erestor, you and me. Regarding Nova, and Erestor's niece." 

Thranduil looked surprised. "Regarding my son?" 

Elrond did not believe that Thranduil had not noticed what was going on under his nose for a second. "Come now Thranduil. You cannot say you have not seen where your son has spent much of the last week since the battle to defend your own gates. Not to mention when you sent him seeking my help I noticed it even then." 

Elrond chuckled. "I would be happier if you came more often old friend but I understand why you do not. Your people need you just as Imladris needs me when there is trouble in my borders. Thankfully that is not very often as I do not have so many warriors there as you do here. Even fewer now, thanks to the attack on your walls." His warriors had been hit harder than Thranduil’s. 

Thranduil seemed to think for a few moments. "I know I do not often help those outside my borders, but since the orcs seemed fixated on attacking you in particular, perhaps I could send a few back with you. At least until things get back the way they were there."

Elrond sighed. "We have found where the orcs came from that were attacking here, Thranduil. They are amassing in Dol Guldor."

"Dol Guldor? But the fortress is abandoned." Thranduil sounded quite startled that that was where the orcs came from.

"So we all thought. Before the dwarves first entered this forest on their way to Erebor they stopped in Rivendell with Mithrandir. Thorn was carrying an old map with him, one that had moon runes on it. I was the one to read them, since only I could in Imladris. While Mithrandir was at Imladris the part of the white council met to discuss their plans to retake Erebor back from the dragon."

Elrond sighed. "Mithrandir was carrying something from Dol Guldor that made Lady Galadriel and myself quite worried. A morgul blade from Dol Guldor. It seems that our enemy is returning."

Thranduil paled at this news. "I thought when he lost his ring that was the end of it?"

"Once we believed it may have been the end of our being involved, yes," Elrond replied. "While the One Ring is lost, I know that he will be seeking it." Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, exhaling heavily. “We have been keeping watch from Imladris and Lórien in case of this happening once more. That fortress in Dol Guldor must be destroyed! I know that the Galadhrim will seek to destroy it, but Imladris will not play a part in this. However the fastest route to that fortress…"

"… Is through my lands. I have no love for those of the Golden Wood, Elrond."

"You must let them through, Thranduil. The sickness over your lands stems from the fortress. It will help your lands to heal if you allow them through to destroy the fortress," Elrond replied, quite sharply this time. "Gant them safe passage through this forest and with time your lands will recover."

Thranduil sighed. Even he could see the sense in Elrond's words. "Only because you have asked will I allow them into my lands. I will make sure they know it is because of you that they are able to pass through."

Elrond smiled. "That I do not mind in the slightest. We should go and talk to Erestor about Iswen. I must leave soon, and I know he will want to come with me. After all, he belongs at my side as my advisor. Glorfindel has taken the majority of my people back as you know, and I wish to join them as soon as I can."

Thranduil nodded. "Once I have done that, I will talk to those in the barracks and see who is willing to go with you. I was serious before when I mentioned sending some of my people there for a while. That is an offer I will not take back, Elrond."

Elrond smiled at his old friend. "Sometimes, the older you get, the less of Oropher I see in you, Thranduil. At other times you seem as stubborn as he is, but there are certainly times when you are not him. And that, my friend is a good thing." 

Thranduil snorted, but he did get up. "Come on; let’s go talk to that advisor of yours."


	25. Discussing Offspring

Elrond smiled as he finally reached where Erestor's room was at the moment. Erestor answered when he knocked, though the dark haired elf flinched when he saw Thranduil was there as well. 

"What is he doing here, Elrond?" Erestor demanded. 

"I asked him, Erestor. We need to talk about Nova and Iswen," Elrond replied. 

Erestor glared at Elrond. "You just can't leave such things alone, can you?" 

"Erestor, you are the only one who seems to have a problem with what is going on between Prince Nova and your niece. You could ask anyone in Imladris and they would tell you that she is happy with him. Yes, Iswen is young but Nova also is young, Erestor. You cannot deny that she cares about him in a way that you might not like so much." 

Thranduil looked at Erestor. "What is it about my son that that you do not like? He's more than capable of looking after her, and is going to be a great leader when I choose to step down. By choice of my own, or otherwise, Nova will inherit my throne. There are many other young elleth’s who aspire to be in that place when the time comes, but my son only has eyes for Iswen." 

Elrond knew that one day he would have to explain to Thranduil about Legolas, but now was not the time to bring that one up. He was not even sure where it was going. "I know you have your own prejudices about the Sindar, Erestor, but I have known them for many years." Understatement if ever there were one when it came to how long he had known Thranduil. "Yes, things are different here to how they are in Imladris. She would be as safe here as Imladris is. I cannot state that enough." Why did Erestor have to be so stubborn? _And here I was thinking it was the Sindar who are more stubborn than any of my own people._  

Thranduil sighed as he looked at Erestor. “Would I even come here to talk to you if I did not approve of who my son has chosen to pursue, Erestor?” His expression was still quite calm, and it seemed only Erestor seemed to be getting rather flustered about it. 

 _I do not wish to bring up Sylenia, but it would seem I have to_ , Elrond thought. "You cannot tell me all Sindar are not worth you having anything to do with them. Unless I am very much mistaken, and I've known her as long as you have, perhaps longer, Sylenia is a Sindar. It was something she told me when she first arrived in Rivendell, she wanted to make sure that those of her people were welcome there. You know what my answer would have been since she is still there." He paused.  “Tell me mellon-nin, what is so different about Nova that you cannot accept him as you did Sylenia?” As he had hoped, though he did not expect it, Erestor went slightly red. 

 _At least there is someone who will be able to comfort Sylenia when she hears of Rycanlar,_ he thought, someone unhappily. That was something that would not be easy to tell the elf that had helped him many times in the healers wing. He would not want to lose her now. Not after all her help.   _Perhaps I can ask Erestor to tell her._

 “Get to know my son for a bit, Erestor. I would like to know Iswen a bit better myself,” Thranduil replied. “How about Nova comes to spend some time in Rivendell for a while Iswen stays here? That would give us both a chance, and I promise you, I will not let her be harmed in any way while she is here. I know Legolas was meant to be travelling to Rivendell soon, so perhaps the two of them can visit at the same time?” 

Elrond smiled. “Legolas and Nova are always welcome at Rivendell, Thranduil. I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will be delighted to have a change to spend some time with them.” Though he himself worried about the mischief those four could possibly get into. 

Erestor sighed. “I suppose I cannot argue to that,” he replied. 

Elrond smiled. “Excellent. Why don’t you go talk to Iswen about this?” 

“I will talk to Nova,” Thranduil added. “I’m sure he will be happy with the news indeed.”  He looked at Elrond.  “When do you plan on leaving?” 

Now it was Elrond’s time to sigh. He looked at Erestor for a moment before turning to look at Thranduil once more. “I will take no more time away from Rivendell, Thranduil. We must leave in the morning. I will leave the rest of this discussion up to the two of you, there are other things I need to see to.” 

Elrond rose, and headed out of the room. _Erestor really needs to get over his dislike of the Sindar,_ he thought. Particularly when there was going to be one, or maybe more than one in the future who was a part of his advisor’s family. 

Elrond smiled though as he neared Legolas' room. He knew the younger prince should be back from sparring with Nova by now, so he knocked on the door. Was Legolas in? 

"Come in!" Legolas called, and Elrond entered. 

The reaction from the younger golden haired elf was immediate, as he hurried across the room over to Elrond. "Whatever have you been talking to adar and your advisor about? You seem pleased about something." 

"I have merely been trying to help Erestor get past his uncertainties when it comes to Nova being the one attracted to his niece," Elrond replied. "I knew Erestor was stubborn, but never that stubborn." 

Legolas chuckled, before gently kissing him. "Somehow, I knew that would come out eventually." He grinned. "Have you come straight from that one?" 

"Yes. There is something you should know, Legolas," Elrond replied, smiling softly. 

"What is it?" Legolas asked, as they walked over to the couch in the room to sit down. 

"You were mentioned in the talking. We've decided that you and Nova will come to stay at Rivendell for a while, while Iswen stays here so that Thranduil can get to know her a bit." 

Legolas grinned. "That sounds good. I'll be able to spend some more time with you." 

"Indeed you will." Elrond smiled at him, before lowering his head so he could kiss him, wrapping his arms around his younger lover.


	26. Of A King and Princes

Thranduil sighed as he walked back to his study. He had sent Kyrrel, his advisor to let his sons know that he wished to speak with them both. He wished to hear from them what they had been up to while he had been away dealing with the orcs and other things at Erebor. It would be interesting to know what they had been kept occupied with while he himself was away from his people. 

This time though, he was determined only to react to things as their father, not as the king he was meant to be. This would only be between the three of them this discussion. He did not need anyone else appearing and ruining this chance to spend some time with his sons. He smiled though as he settled into one of the two couches that was in the room, instead of behind his desk. That would help with matters, and for him to remember that this time he wasn't the king, even though that was his role in the wider community. 

It was not long before someone knocked, and he could hear his older son's familiar laughter at something that he did not hear. 

"Come in!" Thranduil called. Both his sons entered the room, and he smiled, motioning to the other couch with a small nod. 

"You wanted us, adar?" Legolas asked. 

Thranduil smiled at his younger son. "Ai, there are some things I wanted to talk to you two about, but they can wait. What have you two been up to while I've been away? We've not had much time to talk, so I thought now might be a good time, while I actually have a free moment." 

Nova grinned. "I've been busy working out any problems that came up while you were away, as you expected. Even though he offered to help should I need it, I found I did not need to talk to Lord Elrond for advice as much as I thought I might need to. I've also spent what time I can with Lady Iswen as well." 

The mention of the niece of Elrond’s irritating advisor made Thranduil smile. "I am glad nothing has changed between you and that young lady," Thranduil replied. "For Erestor and I have spoken; with Elrond present about you and her. But what we discussed can wait until Legolas has told his side of things." 

Nova's eyes had widened. "I think that discussion between the three of you was partly my doing, adar. I spoke to Lord Elrond about her, because Lord Erestor has been such a pain for me when I am with her." 

Thranduil smiled. _So I am not the only one that Erestor seems to not like. I really cannot understand why that Noldor looks at us with such disdain. At least I can be sure that my son could never have done something to annoy him that much_. Other than, of course being known to be a Thranduilion. He knew he had to be the problem, not Nova. "Then perhaps, you will be happy with what we have discussed. But as I said, that is not something to be discussed right this moment." He then looked at his younger son expectantly. 

Legolas smiled. "I spent most of the time you were away out on patrol dealing with spiders, adar." 

"And in the healers hall," Nova chuckled. 

Legolas frowned. "I was in there for only a few hours, Nova." 

Thranduil studied his younger son. "What happened to cause you to appear in there, Legolas?" 

"An orc got me with one of its weapons, in an orc pack that we found into while hunting a group of spiders," Legolas replied. "I'm told I was only in the healers halls for a few hours, though I don't remember any of it before I woke up again." He paused. "I later found out that I ended up there because the injury I received from the orc caused me to faint. I also found out that was because its weapon was poisoned. Lord Elrond healed me. That much I found out myself because he was the first person who I saw when I woke up again." 

Thranduil was rather bothered by the fact his son had been taken ill while he was away, not to mention when Legolas was out protecting his people too. "How did it even manage to sneak up on you?" 

"We were out-numbered; I had at least three of them to deal with already. I don't remember much of that fight, I'm afraid." Legolas sighed, seeming to know he had disappointed his father. You could ask Hagori if you want to know more about what happened at the time. He was the one in charge." 

Thranduil knew Legolas too well to know what he was thinking about at the moment. "You have not disappointed me, ion-nin. I'm surprised no one else was hurt considering you were outnumbered. You did your best, and from what I saw of you fighting when I returned here, I think you've more than made up for that error." Thranduil smiled. "I was very pleased with what I saw from both of you that day, even though I was rather worried when I saw all those orcs and spiders. We can only hope we will not face something like that again." 

"Hopefully never," Nova replied, shuddering. "If it was not for Lord Elrond's fast thinking, I do not think we would be here still. I am glad he was here to help." 

"Indeed, things may well have been different when I returned had he not been able to help."  Thranduil sighed. "Both of you have done well whilst I was not here. It is because of that, that I think you will like what I wanted to talk to you both about." His sons were both silent, waiting to hear him out, which was good. "Erestor, Elrond and I spoke, as you know, Nova. With Elrond's help, we were able to come to a bit of an agreement regarding you and Lady Iswen." 

"What happened, adar?" Nova asked eagerly. 

Thranduil grinned, a rare thing for him in these dangerous times. "It was my idea actually that put an end to the discussion and caused something to finally happen. We decided that you should go and spend some time with Erestor, while I get to know Iswen a bit. Erestor took a little more convincing, on Elrond's part to agree to the idea. We also decided that during the time that you are there, that Legolas is to go with you, since it was coming up to the time when he was meant to go and stay at Imladris for a while anyway." 

Legolas beamed at Thranduil. "I cannot say no that that. I've been looking forward to seeing Imladris for myself for quite some time, and you know it, adar. When do we leave?" 

"Elrond set the time himself, that way Erestor could not argue. You will be leaving in the morning with him and his remaining warriors." Thranduil looked at them both. "I hope to hear of nothing bad when you return, but I know you will be safe there. Try not to get into any mischief, though I suppose I cannot completely forbid it." He gave them both what was almost a teasing grin. "I know I sure caused some trouble when I visited there. Elrond and I have been friends since, and I know how close you two are to Elladan and Elrohir. I do not mind if you stir things up a bit, but please, do not do anything that would cause someone to be hurt. Imladris has suffered enough because the warriors there came to help us." 

The two younger golden haired elves grinned. 

"We'll try not to," Nova replied. 

Thranduil knew his elder son would likely be already scheming in his mind for things that he could do to cause some trouble at Imladris. "Especially no pranks where Erestor is concerned, Nova. That will not put things in your favour when it comes to you if there were to be things gone wrong around him." 

"Yes, adar," Nova replied. "I won't involve him in any of my pranks."


	27. Thranduilion

“I wonder when the twins will find out that we’re coming their way for a while,” Nova chuckled. He seemed to be in quite the good mood after their little talk with their father. “But, what about you, little brother? I know you’ve found someone but how are we ever going to find out whom, if you won’t tell us?” 

Legolas froze when he heard that. “How long have you known, Nova?” he asked, a little sharper than was necessary. 

Nova blinked. “No need to get so defensive, Legolas. I don’t think I am the only one who’s noticed that you’ve changed recently. It’s pretty obvious that there’s someone you’re seeing. You’ve lightened up a lot, and you’re not avoiding us as much… not to mention the rumors going around that you’ve been saying no to people who are interested in you.” 

Why get so defensive when people did know something was going on with their princes? It was something that neither of them could avoid for long, though they did try at times to do so. These sylvan elves seemed to notice everything! 

Legolas grimaced. “I didn’t think people would notice that much, Nova.” 

“How can people not know something’s going on with you?   You’re their prince as much as I am.   Sure, not the one who will take over when ada chooses to step down from his role, but people do pay you as much attention as me, even so.” 

Nova grinned at his brother. “I won’t say anything to anyone if you tell me. You know you can count on me, Gol.” He knew that sometimes there were things that Legolas told him that he would never have told their father. Those were things that Nova never did tell Thranduil either, though he always found out some other way, and Nova ended up getting yelled at by Legolas for telling when really he hadn’t. 

“I don’t know, Nova. I’m not sure it’s wise for me to tell anyone at the moment, even if I am seeing someone,” Legolas replied. “That’s something that I think I would rather keep to myself for now.” 

Nova chuckled. “I think it’s a bit late for that, Gol. If one person’s found out, soon everyone knows after they do. Word seems to spread very fast through these halls.” Which of course was no fault of Legolas’ or his own, but it still happened. 

Legolas sighed, looking at him. “Alright, I’ll tell you, when I’m ready to do so, Nova,” he replied. “Which is not right now.” 

Nova smiled at his brother. “There’s no rush, Gol. I won’t push you for answers. Come and tell me when you’re ready.” Never once had he pushed his little brother into telling him things. There was no point in that, and he knew his brother always hated it. “I’m going to go see Iswen for a little while, but I’ll see you at dinner. I’m sure ada’s planning something as a thank you for Lord Elrond and those warriors of his who still linger here. Make sure you’re dressed appropriately.” 

To Nova’s surprise this time he did not get the look of sheer irritation that Legolas usually gave him when he reminded his brother of something. Instead his brother was… grinning? 

“Oh I will be,” Legolas replied. 

 _I wonder what brought that reaction on from my words?_ Nova smiled back in return. "I will see you there then, Legolas." He turned and headed off. There was not long before he would have to head to get ready for that meal. Upon reaching the door to where he knew Iswen was staying he knocked. There was no answer to his knock. _Strange_. 

Usually she was in there at this part of the day. Or so it normally was. He knew her well enough to know where he might find her at different parts of the day, whether he was here or in Imladris. She was far too predictable at times. Perhaps she was with that annoying uncle of hers. 

If she was with Lord Erestor, well he certainly was not about to go looking for the pair of them. _I'll have to put up with him long enough when we leave in the morning._  

He was a bit disappointed though that he was not able to spend any time that afternoon with her. 

Nova sighed, and turned back to his own room. He walked swiftly back there, knowing he had to get ready to join the others soon. Then he saw Kyrrel coming towards him, and he paused, wondering what the light brown haired Silvan ellon wanted this time. "Yes, Kyrrel?" 

"The King simply sent me to inform you that tonight is going to be a formal occasion, Prince Nova," Kyrrel replied. 

Nova internally grimaced. "Very well," he replied. "Thank you for telling me." A formal occasion was the last thing he needed to be told about this close to the evening meal and he knew his father knew that! "I will be there." 

Biting back a curse, Nova turned and hurried off, once, Kyrrel had continued on. He knew this was going to be an annoying night. _I doubt I'll be sitting anywhere near her._ He was always sitting next to his father, with Legolas on his other side. Unless his father was up to something, he knew there was little chance he would get to speak to her. 

 _I'm sure there has to be something going on that I'm not aware of,_ he thought. His father did not just decide to throw this sort of thing together on a whim. This had to have been planned, but for how long had it been? 

Quickly he dressed and made sure his hair was neat, and that he was wearing his circlet before walking towards the dining room. When he entered however it was the face of the elf sitting in Legolas’ usual spot that drew his attention straight away. He knew that face only too well. _Iswen_.


	28. A Tense Situation

Elrond smiled as he spotted Nova about to come in. He discreetly nudged Legolas. “Your brother’s arrived.” This was something that he had cooked up himself, or rather convinced Thranduil to allow. Something that had not been easy for him to achieve. Of course, Legolas had been thrilled when he found out he would be sitting next to Elrond instead of his own family. That had earned him quite a few kisses for the trouble he’d gone to. Elrond had been glad that Legolas had been in his room when he told him. He certainly did not want Thranduil finding out about them just yet, since he was still working things out for himself. 

Elrond knew that he would have been sitting up with Thranduil and his family, but he had asked to sit with his people this time. He had felt the want to stay with his people this time. They were what really mattered, and he did not want to cause Iswen any discomfort by sitting up there. She might have thought that he sat there to watch over her, and he had no interest in doing so. Thranduil’s imposing presence would be more than enough there. 

Legolas looked over towards his brother, and then quickly away when his brother’s eyes turned towards him. “He looks pleased,” Legolas murmured. 

“Of that, I’m glad, since he won’t see much of Iswen for a while,” Elrond replied. He smiled lightly, watching Nova walk over to join his father and sit down. “It seems only fair that he got to spend a bit of tonight with her at least.” At the end of his words, he shot a not so amused look at Erestor, who was avoiding his gaze. “Considering someone was keeping her out of his sight as much as possibly this afternoon.” 

Legolas turned his eyes on Erestor at that one. “No wonder he seemed a bit annoyed at first when I saw him earlier!” The young prince was certainly annoyed to learn Erestor was the reason behind keeping his brother from the one he loved. 

“No harm done, Legolas,” Elrond murmured. “I’ve already spoken to Erestor about that. It will not be happening again tonight, of that you can be quite sure.” No one liked to push his limits when it came to things he did not approve of. 

He knew the twins would distract Erestor enough to allow Nova time with Iswen. Elrond had actually asked his sons to distract Erestor for the night. Elrond smiled as he looked over where his older friend was. Thranduil seemed rather interested in what was going on when it came to his oldest son and Iswen. 

Food was coming out now, and as always, Thranduil had been considerate of those from Rivendell. There was no meat on the plates coming out to Elrond and his people. Even Legolas did not seem too bothered that there was none on his. 

“So, looking forward to heading to Imladris?” Elrond as they ate. 

“Yes, it’s about time that I got to go there,” Legolas replied, smiling. “After all, all I know of the place is the stories adar and Nova have told me. It will be good to see how things really are there, though I doubt they’ve really said anything that isn’t true about your home.” 

“It’s rather peaceful back home, though we do have a slight orc problem at the moment. Glorfindel wanted to stay here until I chose to leave, but I had to send him back so Imladris would have someone that could protect them.” 

Legolas chuckled. “That sounds like him yes,” he replied. The young blond haired prince smiled at him. Though Legolas had not seen much of Glorfindel, Elrond knew that tales of his seneschal were wide spread in Middle Earth. Especially regarding the Balrog he had destroyed. It was something most heard about at some point, a tale that many people remembered throughout the ages. 

When the meal was coming to an end, Elrond found himself being the one Legolas stared at. “What is it?” he asked, looking at Legolas. 

“It’s nothing,” Legolas replied. 

Elrond caught the double meaning in his words. _More likely not something he’d want to talk to me about here,_ he thought. There was something there though, in his expression. Something troubled Legolas, and he knew he would find out what was going on. 

“I think I’ll head back to my room for the night now,” Elrond said, finally. That at least would give Legolas a place to come and find him. There, they would be able to talk without worrying about the others around them. _I just hope it is nothing serious,_ he thought. _I wonder if Nova’s worked out yet where his brother spends his free time at the moment._ Not that it mattered too much to him if Nova had worked it out. So long as he did not tell Thranduil. That was something that Legolas should be the one to do, not his older brother. 

“See you in the morning, Elrond.” Erestor grinned at him. 

 _That’s another one I am going to have to deal with finding out,_ he thought. Given how Erestor reacted to Iswen falling for Nova, he had the feeling things may not go down well when it came to his advisor finding out about Legolas. He smiled though, and said goodnight to Erestor, and then left the room. 

It was only a few minutes after he got back inside his own room that Legolas knocked on his door. 

“Come in Legolas!” he called. He knew the footsteps too well to know it was not someone else by now. As soon as the door shut behind Legolas, Elrond walked over to him, gently wrapping his arms around him. “Something’s wrong, isn’t it?” he asked, gently kissing Legolas’ hair. 

Legolas seemed to relax at the hug, leaning into his chest a little. “I feel like something bad will happen tomorrow, melleth,” he replied softly. “I can’t shake the feeling that something will happen once we’ve left here.” 

“We will be fine, Legolas,” Elrond replied, one hand gently rubbing Legolas’ back. “It is not just the three of us who are leaving in the morning after all. A few of my guards, as well as my sons, daughter and Erestor are coming back with us. Thranduil is sending a few of his warriors as well, since I lost so many of mine defending his city.” 

Legolas lifted his head at that one. “He is?” 

“Yes. It would seem your father feels bad that I had to lose so many while he was away.” Elrond smiled at Legolas. “Are you going to stay here tonight or go back to your own chamber?” 

It was getting late after all. Somehow, Elrond did not feel that he would mind if Legolas stayed with him that night. No one would come and bother him tonight. Of that he was rather certain. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow for a few moments. “Are you sure you’d want me in here tonight?” 

“You still seem worried, Legolas. I do not mind,” Elrond replied, resolutely. Besides, it might help Legolas sleep a bit easier too. 


	29. Leave Taking

Elrond almost yawned when he woke the next morning.  The only reason he withheld the yawn was that he knew he was not alone in his room this time.  He smiled as he looked down and found Legolas resting against him, the golden haired head on his chest.  He chuckled, very quietly knowing Legolas was still immersed in his own memories. 

He, himself had been revisiting a memory from a very long time ago in his life.  The day, when he’d originally become more than just the herald of Ereinion.  He was glad that walking in his memories did not affect his body, considering what he and the King had gotten up to.  Back then, it had been he who had needed guiding in those activities in bed. _So long ago,_ he thought. 

Elrond smiled, wrapping his long arms around Legolas almost protectively while the young prince slept on.  He knew Legolas would wake when he was ready.  He was more than willing to wait for Legolas, partly because he was trapped under the Prince's head, as well as being quite comfortable. 

Legolas shifted a little and Elrond lifting his head to gently kiss Legolas' golden mane.  "Good morning, melleth." 

Legolas’ blue eyes opened the rest of the way, as he heard those words.  

“Sleep well?” Elrond asked. 

Legolas smiled at him.  “I did, yes.  Did you?” 

“Of course,” Elrond replied, gazing down at him.  “So, this morning we leave for Imladris.” 

Legolas chuckled.  “About time that happened!” 

Elrond raised an eyebrow at that one.  Was Legolas teasing him, or was he sick of being in his home?  “Your father might say the same, but I doubt for the same reason.”  He knew Legolas was eager to get to see Imladris for himself.  That had to be the reason for his words. There could be no other that Elrond could think of.  He shifted slightly.  “We better get up before someone comes looking.” 

Legolas nodded, shifting off of him, after stealing a quick kiss. 

Elrond smiled, getting up out of the bed and got dressed quickly, pulling on all his armour as well.  One could not be too careful in the trip back to Imladris, given that there were still orcs about in the mountain pass to his home.  He was not surprised however when they got out of the room that Erestor was coming towards them.  “Something you wanted, Erestor?” 

“Not now, no.”  Erestor smiled.  “I only got sent up here to find you two as it is.  Almost everyone is waiting for you down near the gates.” 

“We had best get moving then,” Elrond replied.  He started off down the passageway, leading the way though Legolas easily could have.  No he could feel the young Sindar’s eyes on him as they walked instead.  Time to leave Mirkwood for now.  One day, he knew he would return to visit, but that would not be for some time yet.  No, this was a time when he knew things were his to control back at Imladris. 

With Legolas coming with him, he knew he would be happy for a time.  It was when Legolas had to return here that Elrond was not so sure about.  Yes, when he had been with Gil-Galad, he had managed at least when his lover was all the way in Lindon, but even so, after a while, he had started to fade. 

 _I will not allow things to go that long again,_ he thought.  For twice now he had started to fade, one after Gil-Galad died, and after Celebrían sailed as well.  That was something he could never forget, and it had been a good four centuries now since she had done so.  He knew the time of the elves was coming to an end, but he was not sure how long it would be before that happened in full.

 A glance at Erestor over his shoulder told him that there was likely be a discussion with him.  Erestor seemed confused by something, and he had the feeling it was because he himself was back to his old self from when Celebrían was still around.  Elrond did feel as he had back before she sailed.  That was thanks to Legolas, and that was something he never would forget. 

They came out into the area where all the horses were waiting.  It did not take Elrond long to spot the black horse that he was so used to by now.  Mounting, he looked around.  Most were already here yes, and he could see Thranduil talking to Nova not far from where he was.  He turned his horse towards them and rode over there. 

“Thank you once more, Thranduil,” he said, as the elven king looked up at the sound of a horse coming. 

Thranduil smiled slightly.  “You lost too many helping defend my home.  It is the least I can do, as I said.  Keep them safe would you?” 

“Adar!” Nova groaned.  “Legolas and I can look after ourselves.  We’re not elflings any more.” 

Thranduil snorted.  “You may have grown up Nova, but that does not mean that I will ever stop worrying about you when you are not here.” 

Elrond chuckled.  “Sorry, Nova, but I agree with Thranduil here.  I always worry myself when Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir are not home myself.  Orcs are a quite common threat.” 

Nova sighed, looking between the two of them, looking rather frustrated indeed.  “You’re unbelievable.”  He turned his horse away, heading over to join Elladan and Elrohir. 

“He is too much like you, Thranduil,” Elrond chuckled. 

“Don’t remind me,” Thranduil replied.  He remembered all too well how he had acted at Dagorlad when Oropher told him to stay with Elrond and Gil-Galad.  His father had been cut in half while he stayed alive.  “One day, I suppose he will learn why I am the way I am.” 

“It will happen when the time comes,” Elrond replied.  “I will see you again soon.  Feel free to visit Imladris whenever you wish, mellon-nin.” 

“I will, soon.” 

Elrond grinned, before he headed off towards the start of the group, up where Erestor was waiting with Legolas nearby.  As Elrond’s horse started off, the rest of the elves followed him away from Thranduil’s palace and off towards Imladris.   



	30. Homecoming

The trip back to Imladris passed swiftly without trouble.  Now as Elrond dismounted from his horses’ back, he was glad to be back in his home.  He glanced over at Legolas, who was sitting on his horse beside the one Nova was on.  Legolas’ lovely eyes were wide as he looked around himself in awe.

 _I guess Imladris is a bit to take in_ , he thought.  The two sons of Thranduil were looking around talking to each other. 

Spotting Glorfindel coming towards him, Elrond nodded him over. 

“Welcome home, Lord Elrond.” 

He knew there was something to ask Glorfindel now.  “It is good to be home, Glorfindel.  How’s Sylenia?”  He hoped she was alright after hearing of Rycanlar’s death. 

“She lives, but she is not cheerful.  I fear for her, Elrond,” Glorfindel replied.  “You may want to see her yourself.  In the meantime, is there anything I may do for you?” 

“Would you see to it that Nova’s rooms are prepared?  Could you keep my sons from seeing me until tomorrow as well?” 

“What of Prince Legolas?” 

“I will let you know,” Elrond replied.  He did not want to let Legolas out of his sight just yet.  There was something he felt it was high time it was done, but he did not want to frighten Legolas.  Somehow he knew that the kisses and embraces they had shared in a tent on the journey back here had not been enough. 

It was already evening, and tonight he would try and claim Legolas the one way he knew he had not yet done. He had been too afraid in Mirkwood to do it, with Thranduil lurking about. His older friend walking in on them was the last thing he needed. 

Elrond walked over towards Nova and Legolas.  “Your pardon, Nova, but might I borrow Legolas for a while?”  Nova, he knew was aware of him and Legolas, and he had promised not to tell their father, instead letting that one be up to Elrond and Legolas. 

Nova nodded.  “Sure.” 

“Legolas?” 

Legolas smiled, walking over to Elrond, and with him into the house. 

Elrond guided him through the rooms, until they were in his own rooms.  It felt strange having another who was his lover in these rooms.  Once both of them were within, and Legolas had closed the door behind him, Elrond moved over to him, claiming Legolas’ lips in a heated kiss.  Legolas responded to the kiss willingly returning it. 

When they broke apart, Elrond looked at his lover.  “Just how long have you been interested in me, Legolas?” 

“Since you came to visit for Nova’s coming of age,” Legolas replied, who had the grace to blush.

 _That long?_  “That’s a long time to be waiting for someone, Legolas.  Not to mention I was happily married back then.”  It had been a good four hundred years ago now since that day. 

“I was aware of that,” Legolas replied.  “Though it was not easy to ignore what I felt at the time.” 

“Had you not, I do not think I would have been so welcoming of such a thing back then, Legolas.”  Elrond preferred only to have one lover at a time.  A well-known fact, when it came to the other elves in Rivendell.  Elrond smiled at his inexperienced lover.  He knew Legolas well enough now to know the younger elf wanted him.  “There’s something I need to see to before I sleep tonight.  Will you stay here?  Or would you rather somewhere of your own?” 

Legolas smiled at him.  “I think I’ll stay here.” 

Elrond smiled, kissing him again, softly.  “I need to see to one of my healers.  She lost her fea-mate while we were helping Mirkwood protect its borders.  I do not wish to see her fade, considering she’s one of the best healers I have.” 

Elrond knew there was the option of her sailing, that way she’d be able to reunite with Rycanlar when he was able to join those in Valinor.  It was what he would suggest that she did, considering it was the best option for her.  

“I’ll probably have to convince her to sail to Valinor and wait for him there.  Both ways, I will lose her from Imladris, and that is the better option for her.”  He would never allow himself to see her fading.  She likely already was beginning to fade, for all he knew.  This was not going to be one of the easiest discussions to have. 

“Go,” Legolas replied. 

Elrond nodded, and headed out of the room.  It did not take him long to reach the Healers Halls.  Reaching the door to Sylenia’s office, he knocked. 

“Enter!” 

Sylenia sounded tired. 

Elrond frowned for a moment before he pushed the door open to the office.  “I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” he asked as he entered. 

His eyes studied her.  She was thinner than he remembered her being when he left for Mirkwood.  That was not a good sign at all.   _It has already begun._  He could see sorrow in her eyes as well, which had always been bright, and showed her eagerness for another challenge that he gave her. 

“I am sorry, Sylenia, about Rycanlar.  There was nothing I could do to save him.”  He knew all too well what it was like to lose the one you loved to Mandos.  At least she would see Rycanlar again eventually, and be reunited with him.  As he would see Ereinion again, but, he didn’t think that they’d be together again; he had Celebrían and Legolas to contend with there.  He sighed.   _Why did I let things get so complicated?_  

“How did you manage?  I know who you lost; it was something that was no great secret here.”  There was a lack of emotion to her words.  Almost as though she was shutting everyone out from seeing any emotion in her. 

“I do believe it was a draught you kept giving me, as well as people not leaving me alone, even when I requested time to myself.  Not to mention I had Celebrían around helping me out where she could, and we all know where that led.”  He found someone to love once more, and then the twins and Arwen came along.  “Twice I have lost the one I loved, and you’ve all been there for me.” 

“I do not wish to linger in a world Rycanlar is not in, Elrond,” she replied, shaking her head.  “I couldn’t do it.” 

“Then why not take a ship to Valinor?” he asked.  “There, you will see him again, when Námo releases him into Valinor.  That may have already happened.  I can take care of everything when it comes to letting Círdanknow that you wish to sail.  He will help you, Sylenia.” 

“What if Rycanlar is not there?  What about our daughter?” 

“He will be there eventually.  None know how long they have to wait while in Mandos’ Halls.  Only the Valar know when a fea is to be released into Valinor, and they only ever sent one elf back here, and that was Glorfindel.”  Elrond paused.  “As for your daughter, Gwilithnel, she’s old enough to be able to look after herself, isn’t she?  You’ll see them again eventually.  Where I can, I’ll look out for her, Sylenia.”  Gwilithnel was currently taking after her mother, wanting to be a healer.  “So, what do you say?  If you need to, take some time to talk to her, and then let me know.” 

“I think I’ll do that.  Thank you.” 

Elrond rose once more.  He paused at the door.  “Get some sleep, Sylenia.  You look like you need it.” 

With that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names and Translations:
> 
> Gwilithnel – Air bell


	31. Tricky Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Legolas talk, one of the issues is a little uneasy for them to discuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to Wynja2007 for beta reading this

****

Deep in thought, Elrond didn’t noticed where he was going until he was back in his own rooms. Elrond knew something had to be done about Sylenia. He could only hope that she would listen to him, and take the option he’d given her. He did not want to see her continue to fade, but he was not sure how well she would take to the idea. Ultimately it was her choice whether she chose to sail or not.

For now, he allowed his mind to travel to a more pleasant thought. Along the way from speaking to Sylenia, he had dropped by the kitchens and asked for some food to be sent up, enough for two, and that they keep in mind the things that those from Mirkwood were likely to want to eat, as well as his own tastes. He did not, after all, want to cause Legolas offense by not having anything that his lover liked to eat.

“What’s on your mind, melleth?” Legolas asked, coming over to him once he’d shut the door.

“Oh just a hope that Sylenia chooses to sail instead of fade. It’s out of my hands until she tells me which she has chosen now, melleth.” Elrond sighed. “Much as I do not want to lose her, I know I cannot force her to choose the one I would prefer.”

Legolas looked at him, seeming uncomfortable for a few moments, before he spoke once more. “All we can do is hope that whichever she decides, it’s the right choice for her. Which makes me want to ask you something.”

“What do you want to know?” Elrond asked, as they both settled in one of the couches. Elrond wrapped one arm around Legolas. He had the distinct feeling it might be something uncomfortable, given that Legolas had mentioned wanting to ask, and not simply doing so. Likely it would be uncomfortable for him to hear and answer, but he would answer if he could.

“There are many things that I would like to know, but I think I might get the one that is most unsettling on my mind out first.” Legolas paused for a few moments, blue eyes looking at Elrond. “When you had that dagger, and I found you… why did you attempt to struggle with me? I’m glad you were able to see sense, but what got into you?”

Something tells me he has something other than just talk in mind, Elrond thought as he studied the other elf silently, before looking at the ground, as he remembered that day. He thought back, knowing that he needed to have a good reason. “I mentioned that I was suffering, did I not? It was the truth, Legolas. While being in Mirkwood did ease that a good deal before that day, I knew at the time it wouldn’t last. That day was one of the days when my grief overcame me. I did not want my people to watch me suffer, I wanted to end that. If I really think about it, I believe the fact you wouldn’t stop staring at me before that day played some part in it too.”

Legolas blushed at those words.

“Now though, I do not mind so much,” Elrond replied. “Since I know, now, why you stared at me so much. Don’t worry, I’m unlikely to fade again, you seem to have caused that to no longer be an issue.” He exhaled. “What else did you want to know?”

Legolas was silent for several long moments. While he was, one of the other elves came in with the food Elrond had requested. The two elves moved over to the table and ate for a while in silence. Once that was over, Elrond looked at Legolas. “I know you had other things you wanted to ask me. I will not get offended, regardless of what you ask.”

Or at least, Elrond truly hoped he wouldn’t be. There were some topics he would rather not revisit, and he had a feeling, most of the questions he would get were aimed at his own past. When no questions came, despite him offering to answer anything that Legolas wanted to know, he was surprised. Why have you suddenly gone so quiet?

Elrond rose, and walking over to stand beside Legolas, he gently took the younger ellon’s hand. “Come and sit with me.” Once the two had settled on the couch, Elrond smiled at Legolas, noting the golden haired elf’s expression. “Why are you so nervous?”

“I know that soon it will be time for me to get some rest, but I do not wish to. There is a dream I seem to have a lot these days, which I seem too often wake up…” Legolas blushed, looking down.

“You can tell me Legolas. I won’t laugh. How do you wake up?” Elrond was curious, he knew there were many sorts of dreams, Valar, he’d even had to help his sons at one point with a dream they kept having as they reached their majority. Legolas however was well past his, and Elrond knew it. “Take your time.”

“I am not sure what to make of it. You are in the dream, but the things you do, they made me feel things I haven’t before. I always wake up after it’s over, feeling quite sticky.”

Elrond’s eyes widened. That sounded much like what Elladan and Elrohir had spoken to him of at one point. Though at the time he had had two frightened young elves at the time to handle, this time he only had one. That he was in the dream, instead of someone else was a good thing to his mind.

He schooled his features carefully once more. “I know the sort of dreams you’ve been having. We all do when we’re younger, and for some only when there’s something we want but that we’ve not experienced before, or don’t know how to approach someone about it.” He paused. “I think I could help you understand that dream, but you would have to trust me not to hurt you. Which I would never, melleth-nin, I’m sure you know that. I had someone able to help me back in the early Second Age when I was in the place you are now, and I was able to guide Elladan and Elrohir, though not in a way that I can you. I could only offer them advice on what they were dreaming of.”

“You would?”

Elrond sighed. “I would. Believe me; I know what it’s like to want someone like that. You are, after all, not the first person I’ve been with, and you know it, though you might not know it, but you aren’t the first male to cross my path like this. We were happy, but then he died at Dagorlad, and not long after I found Celebrian, though a part of me will always belong to him, just as a part of me does Celebrian.”

Legolas nodded. “Who was he?”

“I would rather not say, Legolas. It is in the past and I will never see him again on this side of the sea.” I cannot talk of Ereinion now.

Legolas looked slightly worried. “And yet, you still want me?”

“Legolas.”

Elrond sighed, before gently kissing the younger ellon. “Of course I do.” He wrapped his arms around the younger ellon, holding him close. “There is only one _you_ in all Middle-Earth, and I do not plan on letting anyone else have you.”

No, he would never let another elf have Legolas. Not now that he had him.

“Do you still want me, penneth?”

Elrond had to know. He knew only too well how his melleth felt.

Legolas nodded. “Yes, but I do not know what to make of those dreams.”

Elrond smiled at Legolas, a hand lifting to run his fingers through the pale hair. “Let me show you Legolas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melleth - love  
> nin - my  
> penneth - young one  
> ellon - male elf


	32. 32, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait... on top of NaNoWriMo, this chapter has been irking me and wouldn't write!

“Yes.”

Elrond smiled at Legolas, before gently claiming the younger elf’s lips once more. For a good while they merely sat there on the couch, as Elrond kissed his lover.

After a little while, he stopped. “You are going to have to trust me, melleth, and please keep in mind; I would never hurt you, at least, not intentionally.”

Legolas raised an eyebrow. “Why are you saying that?”

Elrond paused. “The first time can hurt a little. It does not last long, or at least shouldn’t, if your lover has prepared you correctly.” Which he would make sure he did; since he did not want to hurt Legolas in the slightest. Now though, he’d never let anyone else close to Legolas in that manner.

Elrond smiled, before rising back onto his feet and leading Legolas over to the bed. He would be careful with Legolas, as he knew just how special this was, the first time. Legolas shifted close to the middle of the bed, settling on his back.

Elrond sat down beside him, eyes constantly on Legolas’ face as he set about undressing his young lover. To his surprise, Legolas reached up, to help him out of Elrond’s own robes. It seemed the young prince wanted to help. _I suppose I can let you_ , he thought.

“Lift your hips for me, glaur-nîn?” When Legolas did so, though not by much, Elrond carefully removed the princes’ leggings, before removing his own. He looked down at Legolas. “Are you still alright with this?”

Legolas nodded.

Elrond leaned down to kiss his lover. This time though, he let his tongue press against Legolas’ lips, asking him to open them. It took a moment before Legolas realised that was what he was being asked to do. This time he parted his teeth as well, and Elrond took a few moments, to explore Legolas’ mouth, feeling heat starting to pool in his groin. One hand reached up, stroking the beautiful golden hair. Legolas closed his eyes, seeming to relax at his touch.

This was good. He knew Legolas didn't know what to expect from him, unless any of his friends had spoken of this sort of thing, but that would be unusual. Elves did not generally talk about this sort of thing with their friends. Elrond's hands moved easily, working out which places he touched made Legolas moan. The nipples, Elrond found were very quick to cause a moan, especially if he licked them, as were the tips of Legolas' ears.

He took things slowly, giving Legolas time to get used to the different sensations that would be coursing through his body. All the while, Elrond could feel heat getting more and more in his own groin from Legolas' reactions to his touch. Soon he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. _But I must,_ he thought. Legolas was so new to this. He did not want to rush this.

A glance up at the younger ellon's face told him Legolas was eager for more than what Elrond had given him so far.

Having thought ahead, earlier that day, Elrond shifted back up to kiss Legolas once more, while a hand reached out and opened one of the drawers by the bed, removing the vial of oil that he'd planted there. Elrond had known he would need it eventually. Opening it, he coated two of his fingers, before carefully rubbing the guardian ring of flesh around Legolas’ opening.

Legolas shifted a little, looking down. Elrond looked up at him, searching for any signs of discomfort.

"Still alright, Legolas?"

Legolas was breathing quite heavily by now, his eyes locked on Elrond's face. "I think so."

"I will be gentle, Legolas, you need not worry, melleth."

Even as he spoke, one of his fingers slipped carefully in. For a few moments, Elrond sought out what he was searching for. It took him some time before Legolas suddenly arched up a bit, moaning a fair deal louder than he had before. Elrond knew he'd found the nub of veins inside his lover that he'd been seeking. While Legolas was recovering, Elrond inserted a second finger, gently scissoring his fingers to help Legolas loosen up a bit.

It was harder work, when it was someone who hadn't done this before, but Elrond had been used to it once before. Elrond continued what he was doing, occasionally allowing a finger to touch that hidden pleasure point, to distract Legolas.

When he knew Legolas had relaxed enough, he withdrew his fingers, shifting up to kiss Legolas, who seemed to be a little at a loss from the sudden disappearance of Elrond's fingers.

Elrond smiled, kissing Legolas again as he coated his own straining member with the oil. His body shifted to rest between Legolas’ legs for the moment as he did so. It was getting quite hard to ignore now, and he knew he needed to do something about it.

When he did enter his very inexperienced lover, he was very slow and careful, not wanting to cause Legolas any pain, though he knew this would be more than what he’d felt previously from Elrond’s fingers. He could see the discomfort in Legolas’ eyes, though he could see Legolas trying to hide it. That was not something Legolas would be able to do when it came to Elrond.

Elrond stilled, before leaning down to gently kiss his lover. It took some distracting before he knew Legolas was no longer in any pain. _I’m glad I know what I’m doing so well,_ he thought. It might not have been so easy for Legolas had it been anyone else.

Once he was sure Legolas felt no more discomfort, Elrond started to move, knowing this would not take much longer before Legolas came. Indeed, Legolas did come only a few moments later, causing Elrond also to do so.

Elrond carefully removed himself, rolling onto his back to hold Legolas close.

“Are you still alright, glaur-nîn?”

Legolas nodded.

“I am, melleth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glaur-nîn – my light


	33. Home Once More

“My King, riders have been seen nearing the gates.”

Thranduil looked at the speaker. He knew there was something more to be said when it came to what the ellon was reporting. Golbrethil had always proved himself to be a loyal advisor.

“Who is amongst them, Golbrethil?”

No doubt, Golbrethil would know who was coming toward the gates. His advisor would have made sure to know all the facts before bothering Thranduil about this matter.

“Princes Nova and Legolas have been said to be amongst the riders, hír-nen.”

 _Ah, so my sons are returning from their visit to Imladris_. He had known of course, that they would be coming back eventually. Elrond had sent word that Nova and Legolas had started on their journey home. It was a relief to know that they had arrived safely after all that had been going on in the wild lands between Imladris and Mirkwood.

"I am glad that they are drawing near to our gates. Tell them that I will meet them in my study, once they've refreshed themselves."

He knew Golbrethil would make sure his words were passed on to Nova and Legolas.

"You might want to also tell Iestel that Nova has come home. I know she plans on returning home to Imladris soon."

No doubt his son would want to see her again if he had the chance to do so. It would not surprise him in the slightest if that was the case. It was well known that Nova had been courting Iestel. Now it seemed he was able to return home, and see her once more before she went home.

“It would not surprise me, if Erestor is expecting her to be returned home safely soon, now that he’s seen the end of Nova staying with him.”

Thranduil knew he would have to talk to Nova about that. See how things had gone between his son and that sometimes irritating Noldor. _I am glad Iestel is nothing like her uncle._ That had been a relief, since he had known very little about Iestel until Elrond had suggested Nova come to Imladris while Iestel stayed here in Mirkwood for a little while.

Golbrethil inclined his head before turning to head out to the gates to let the Princes know what their father had said about their return. Thranduil thought about his younger son now.

 _There was something different about Legolas when he left here. I cannot work out what it was._ Thranduil knew he would need to work out what was going on with his youngest son as soon as he could.

Knowing that soon his sons would be on their way to meet with him, Thranduil rose, and headed toward his study. Along the way, he asked a servant to bring some food to his study, and to make sure there was enough for his sons as well.

While he waited there for his sons, Thranduil looked over a document that had come recently from Esgaroth. Bard had asked for help with restoring Dale, and it was something Thranduil was willing to aide him with, if there were things the elves could do. Not to mention as long as Dain Ironfoot stayed friendly toward his own people. The dwarf had been more interested in talking with Bard, and with Thranduil than Thorin had been, so it had to be a start.

 _There are some things only dwarves can achieve,_ Thranduil thought as he signed the document. He would ask Golbrethil to send it with a rider in the morning, considering the afternoon would be spent with his sons mostly. At least there was peace for now and nothing to worry about aside from the pests that were the spiders.

There came a knock on the door and he heard the familiar voices of his sons in the corridor.

“Come in, ionnath,” he called.

It was good to hear their voices in the halls once more.

Thranduil rose, walking over to where there was a couch in his study, settling on it, as the door opened. Nova it seemed had met up with the servant bringing the food to them, since he was carrying it.

Thranduil smiled as he saw his two sons. They might have only been gone for three months, but, he had missed their company here in Mirkwood. Things had been busy, and he would have been glad for their support.

 _They are here now, that is all that matters_.

Nova and Legolas came over to sit opposite him on the other couch, and not for the first time, did Thranduil notice the changes in his youngest son. While when Legolas had left to go to stay at Imladris, he had seemed happier than usual. Now, his younger son almost seemed disappointed to be home.

_What has happened to Legolas? Did something happen in Imladris to make him upset?_

Thranduil smiled at his two sons.

“It is good to see you both home safely, ionnath. You have been both sorely missed here while you were away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Golbrethil – Wise Beech


	34. Trouble

Legolas lifted his quiver once more from where he’d placed it while he shot at the practice targets at the training grounds. Aside from spiders, Mirkwood had been very peaceful of late, and he had plenty of time on his hands. As it were, since Elrond wasn’t around, and he certainly missed him, Legolas had taken to practising in the mornings at the archery fields.

While his skill had nothing to prove anymore to any of the Captains, he liked to make sure he kept to the skill level he had reached. Gave him time to think about more pleasant things too, when he was training himself.

Walking back to his chambers, which seemed too big now that he was alone once more at home, Legolas stripped off and settled into the bath, resting for a while. He did not wish to leave the bath until suddenly the ground beneath him rumbled and shook.

_Ai Valar!_

Legolas climbed out, almost falling as the ground continued to shake.

_By the Valar, what was that!_

He dressed as quickly as he could, before leaving his room. it did not take him long to realise that one end of the corridor wouldn’t be serviceable for a while. Huge blocks of stone had fallen, blocking it. There looked to be a gap at the top, wider on his side from what he could tell, but, he did not know if it was worth trying to climb over.

“Anyone else behind there?” Legolas called, hoping that there was another way out of the corridor he was currently in. he did not want to have to climb over.

“Toren? Are you alright?”

That was Nova, but, he did not sound hurt. A relief that was indeed.

“I am well, toren. What of you?”

The reply came clearly through to him despite everything cluttered between them.

“Well enough. Is ada with you?”

Legolas looked around before answering. There was no sign of anyone in the corridor near him.

“There is no sign of him here in the corridor, Nova.”

He heard Nova gulp. It was a sound that did not sound good to him at all. If Nova wanted to know where their ada was… it meant he was not with him. Legolas stared at the pile of rubble on the ground before him. Was his ada under all of that?

* * *

There came a time, Elrond realised as he paced amongst his own halls once more, when dwelling alone wasn’t wise. He could feel the steady tug against him, from the direction of Mirkwood. He knew what it meant, that he was wanted in Mirkwood, and it had been almost a year since he had last seen Legolas.

_Dúath-nin?_

There was a sense of urgency coming from his golden haired lover. A thing Elrond certainly did not expect to hear in the slightest. He reached out, stretching his mind to reach the younger elf. It was harder to make a connection with the younger elf, for Legolas hadn’t the experience Thranduil did with far-speaking.

_I am here, glaur-nin. What is the matter?_

He knew normally, Legolas would not think to mind speak with him over a distance such as the one between them, but, something had to be wrong. It took more effort on Elrond’s end to keep the link there, now that he had managed to steady it. The strain alarmed him. He could sense Legolas’ worry over something.

_We need help. Part of the caves has collapsed. The part of the healers hall that is close to our family chambers… and part of said chambers also._

_Are you well?_

This was indeed distressing news. If Legolas was hurt, there was nothing that would keep Elrond here in Imladris. His mate came first in all things, that was how it had been before with Celebrían and Ereinion. Celebrían had understood that none could replace Ereinion for Elrond, and Legolas too had learnt of it, and had understood it. Though he had made it known that he would like to meet the High-King.

_I am. Adar is not._

Elrond grimaced.

_I will come._

He would not allow Thranduil to remain hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> Dúath-nin – my shadow


	35. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elrond and Legolas' relationship is found out by Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the end of the fiction. It is not however the end of the series!

The elves from Imladris had stayed quite some time. While he was glad that Elrond had come to help once more, there were things that seemed amiss with his old friend. Generally when Legolas was around in particular. Elrond seemed to act differently around Legolas, and Thranduil had the feeling he knew what that meant, though truly, he hoped that would not be the case.

It had been several weeks now since Thranduil had found the roof in one of the corridors coming down on his head. He remembered pushing Nova out of harms way so that his son wouldn't be hurt. The next thing he could remember was waking up, and finding Legolas and Nova sitting nearby.

* * *

_"I h_ _ope ada will wake soo_ _n," Legolas said._

_Thranduil knew those were the first words he'd heard for a while, though he did not know how long for._

_"He'll wake," Nova spoke now. "You'll see."_

_Thranduil struggled for a moment when he went to speak, but the words did come out, faint as they were._

_"I am awake, ionnath-nin."_

_He did not like sounding weak, and even as he spoke, he started to notice that he was sore in many places. Arms, legs, and an irritating throbbing in his skull._

* * *

Legolas had been so worried about him when he had first woken up. That had felt quite wrong, but, it was then that Thranduil had noted that Legolas also seemed happier, and he doubted it was because he'd woken up. Thranduil hadn't worried about it at the time, the headache he had was too much for him to ask anything.

Now though, as Thranduil walked out into one of the gardens in the caves, he had started to put different pieces together. He knew Legolas had been expected by one of the hunting groups, and that was why he sought his son out. Legolas had not shown up, and, more conspicuously, neither had Elrond who had been invited also.

Spotting the large willow that he knew his son liked to go to when he wanted time to himself, Thranduil started toward it. He did not want to cause his son any discomfort. As he drew closer, unable to see where exactly his son was, even if he was there, Thranduil called out. 

  
"Legolas? Are you there?"

Thranduil stopped where he was. If his son was there, he would show himself shortly. Sure enough, his son came out quite quickly, from around the other side of the tree.

"Is there trouble, father?"

 _Why would that be the first thing he asks me?_ Seemed a bit strange that that was where his son's thoughts went as soon as he was called upon like this by his own father.

“No, I just wondered where you had gone off to. However, there is a group of archers heading out to kill off a family of spiders, and I thought you and Lord Elrond, who seems to have vanished, were supposed to be with them?” 

It would be interesting to see what his son would answer to that with. Indeed, the warriors were waiting for him, and this was not something Thranduil was used to having to do, telling his son that he was late. Not since Legolas had been a lot younger had Thranduil had to do so.

Thranduil blinked as someone else came around from the other side of the willow. Though he hid it well, he was shocked to see that it was Elrond who had been there. This was an unexpected turn of events.

Thranduil blinked.

"What were you doing behind my son's tree?" 

"There's something I have not told you, Ada," Legolas replied.

Thranduil noticed he had done so before Elrond could answer the question for himself. _That's not like my son, to step in like that._  He noted that Elrond did incline his head toward him at least.

Thranduil looked at his son. "Oh?"

 

 "Elrond and I..." Legolas paused, which again surprised Thranduil. His son almost seemed unsure about how to say whatever it was he had to say now. "We are bound, ada." 

The first emotion to come from those words, as they sunk in was fury, but he quickly fought that back. He was dismayed, and dissapointed, though he couldn't quite figure out why. Perhaps it had something to do with Elrond's history as a lover. Yes, it could easily be that indeed.

"You chose this peredhil?" Thranduil asked sharply, eyes flitting between the two of them.

 "I did, ada," Legolas replied. "Though I did try not to give in to what I felt, but it became too great and I had to talk to him about it."

_I wonder what you have to say for yourself._ Thranduil's eyes now turned towards Elrond, who managed not to flinch. "And you accepted him?"

 "I told him it would not be easy for others to understand, even though there have been many who have partnered this way. Legolas understood this, and asked me..."

 "Whether he had any feelings for me," Legolas finished that one. "It turns out that he did."

 "I have not regretted it since," Elrond added, once Legolas stopped talking once more.

Thranduil sighed, considering all that he had just found out. He was quite literally put in a spot he did not like being in.

"If you ever hurt him, Peredhil, I will hunt you down." He smirked though.

 Elrond smiled. "I never will, Thranduil." 

 "Get going then, the others are waiting for you." 

 Elrond smiled, before he and Legolas started to walk away from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada – dad  
> Peredhil – half elf


End file.
